


DOTM 2: Lunar Love

by blakkatt, Little_Kitten192



Series: Dragon of the Moon [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakkatt/pseuds/blakkatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kitten192/pseuds/Little_Kitten192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dragon of the Moon! It's sixth year. Jealousy is abound and love is in the air for the Lunarian heirs. I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was now two weeks into summer after an interesting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usagi Tsukino was currently laying on her bed in her room back in Japan working on homework. Downstairs, the outer senshi, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were all still trying to find a way to break the newly found twin brother of Usagi, Draco, from the influence of the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. They had to find a way to go about it legally that would be recognized by the British Ministry of Magic.  
“Usagi!” Michiru’s voice floated up the stairs. “Can you come down here please?”  
“Coming!” Usagi rolled off the bed and headed on downstairs  
"We may finally have an answer." Said Setsuna.  
"Really? What is it? I'm anxious to know." Usagi exclaimed.  
"A blood test. Lucius is in prison. So it is the best time to do so." The elder senshi said before further explaining the reasoning behind its usage as well as where they would go to get it done. "Draco's mother would be more willing to do so now. We just need to get in touch with her."  
"I will owl Draco right away." Usagi went back upstairs with a smile on her face. Once upstairs in her room, she immediately grabbed a quill and parchment to write her letter to Draco.

Dear Draco,  
Good news! Setsuna has finally found what’s likely the key to pull you out of the clutches of your new father and Lord Voldemort. A blood test. If it goes the way she thinks it should, it’ll prove you’re actually a Tsukino and not a Malfoy. The sooner we get this done, the better. Write back soon or have your mother write Setsuna.  
Love, Serenity.

P.S. I’ve added a bunny next to my name in case Lady Malfoy should happen to read this. I trust you will explain that connection.

 

After stamping the letter and addressing it, Usagi rolled it up and tied it to the leg of her snowy owl, Moonlight, that Michiru had bought her. She then watched the bird take off out her window to deliver it. She knew she would be anxious until either she heard back from Draco or Setsuna heard from Narcissa. Though she would actually prefer to hear back from Draco. As anxious as she was, she knew just sitting out at the window and watching out for Moonlight's return wouldn't cause the owl to return any faster. So she decided to work on one of her essays to help pass the time. It wasn't until she was finishing up her Charms essay three hours later that the soft hoots of Moonlight caught her attention. She smiled softly as the bird landed in her window with an answer tied to its leg. She gave the owl a treat before taking the letter and unrolling it to see Draco's writing.

Serenity,  
First of all, that's perfect. Second, Mum says she likes you even more for finding a way to keep me from the Death Eaters and in good timing too. I was expected to take the mark in a month so the quicker we get this done, the better. Though I am concerned about Mum as well. While being proven as a member of the Tsukino line would free me from being marked as a Death Eater, she would be in danger for allowing it to happen. Finding her a safe place can be something we can discuss maybe with her and Setsuna included when we meet up. Just let me know what day you and Setsuna want to meet us and a time and we can maybe meet at the Leaky Cauldron and go to Gringotts from there.

In other news, now that I know you're late ex Mamoru was actually Prince Endymion, I'm even more concerned about you. How are you holding up now that you're back in Japan? I hope it hasn't been too painful still. You know I'm here if you want to talk about that or anything else. But I understand if you prefer to talk with the girls instead.

Signed, Draco

Usagi smiled softly. She understood perfectly well Draco's concern for Narcissa's safety. She'd been just as concerned every time she went into a battle as Sailor Moon. Especially against the Dark Kingdom after they'd found out Tuxedo Mask's true identity as Mamoru Chiba and where he lived. After all, she had transformed in enemy territory that very day and she couldn't exactly be sure she hadn't been seen. If they found him so easy, it would've been easy for them to find her family as well. Then there were the times when her family had been caught by enemies as time went on. Though in her case of worrying so much about fatal harm coming to her adopted family due to the enemies she fought, it was ironic that it was a car accident that took their lives instead. That was interesting in itself considering that Mamoru had lost his new family as a child to a car crash as well.

She set her books aside and headed to find Setsuna to let her know what Draco said so she could see about an answer to send him. She first checked back downstairs to see if Setsuna was still with Michiru and Haruka. But she found Michiru and Haruka in the living room without Setsuna, the two women playing instruments. Haruka was playing the piano while Michiru was playing the violin. The teen blonde watched them quietly, not wanting to interrupt their practice. At one point, Haruka glanced over her shoulder at Usagi and smiled gently in her playful flirting way without ceasing to play. Upon seeing Usagi blush in response, she smirked and turned back to the piano.

As soon as Haruka turned back to the piano, Usagi quietly scurried off to look for Setsuna again. Eventually she found the timekeeper in her room.

"Setuna?" Usagi softly called out.

Setsuna looked to her with a smile. "I take it that you heard from Draco?"

"I did. He said that he and Mrs. Malfoy were all for the arrangement. They just need a date and time that we want to meet them at the leaky cauldron. Draco's also concerned about Mrs Malfoy's safety. Being that Draco is supposed to be marked as a death eater bby the dark lord next month. Once this test proves him as a Tsukino, it would save him from the mark but put her in danger for allowing us to claim him. I doubt she's marked as one. Surely we can find a way to protect her, right?"

"I'm sure we can come up with some sort of arrangement to ensure her safety. As for when to meet, we can do tomorrow if they can make it. Otherwise the next day is fine. Around ten in the morning, provided you don't try to sleep in, Princess." She teased playfully.

Usagi blushed embarrassedly. "I can be up in time. It's my brother we're talking about. Let me go send a reply."

"Go see Luna after you do that. I believe she's got something for you to give Draco on her behalf when we meet up with him."

Usagi nodded and headed back to her own room to reply to Draco. In her reply, she told him of the determined time and dates for their meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. She held off mentioning that Luna was gonna send him something so that he wouldn't try to get her to tell him what it is. After sending Moonlight off again with her reply, she grabbed up her school books to work on her next assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Usagi was not only up on time to get ready to leave on time with Setsuna. But she was up early, even earlier than Setsuna and that was saying something. Normally Setsuna was the first one awake in the house with Usagi being the last one to wake. Not this time, as her excitement of seeing Draco again was what had her up so early. With Luna at her side, she crept downstairs for some breakfast. Granted, she was not the type to actually cook from scratch, a fact that the three outer senshi had taken into account when they first took her in after the accident. So she could still eat without needing one of them, they had stocked up on cereal, microwaveable items and other necessities for meals that didn’t require the stove or oven.

After feeding Luna, she grabbed a bowl of cereal for herself. She sat at the table and ate, thinking and wondering. Luna had actually given her two small rectangular boxes last night when she'd gone to see her. One of the boxes was for Usagi, the other was to be for Draco. Luna had given her the choice to either open hers right then or wait until she was with Draco to open it. She had actually decided to wait, figuring the two items were likely similar in design and that it would be better for them to open the boxes together. It did not mean she was not going to wonder what the items were until then. Usagi was so far in thought that she hadn't noticed the four outer senshi walk in the room.

"Did we wake up in another dimension?" Michiru joked as she noticed Usagi at the table.

"Seems like it doesn't it?" Haruka teased. "She is up before us."

"I do not believe my staff sent us anywhere but i will check it later." Setsuna joked

The jokes from the three older senshi snapped Usagi from her thoughts and had the teen blushing in embarrassment. But it was the youngest of the residents who came to Usagi's rescue.

"Let her alone. She can get up early when she wants to." Hotaru scolded the older women while going to give Usagi a hug.

"Thanks Hotaru." She smiled and gently ruffled the younger girl's hair before standing up to go put her bowl in the sink. "I need to go shower and get dressed for the meeting with Draco. It will not take me long." She looked to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. "Are you three coming too?"

Haruka shook her head. "We will see him eventually. But likely best not overwhelm Mrs. Malfoy with too much right now. Especially when we are unsure how much he might have told her."

"Meet me by the fireplace when you are ready so we can floo to the Leaky Cauldron." Setsuna told the teen.

Usagi nodded and headed on upstairs to get dressed. Within thirty minutes, she was dressed in a light pink dress with matching bows in her hair at the base of her odangoes. Grabbing the two boxes from Luna and putting them in her purse along with her communicator, she headed on downstairs to meet Setsuna by the fireplace. They flooed right into the Leaky Cauldron to find Draco and Narcissa waiting for them. The two teens of course hugged in greeting before proper introductions were made between Setsuna and Narcissa.

"Shall we make our way to Gringotts? After we finish there, perhaps we could stop for lunch, perhaps some shopping and some ice cream before we part ways. Draco clued me in on enough as to what this test is to prove. I admit it is all a little tough to take in. But if it leads to a start of getting him away from the dark, then I am all for it." Narcissa explained fondly before ushering the two teens in front of herself and Setsuna.

The group of four walked through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts, the two teens a few steps ahead happily discussing topics of interest in them. The two adults watched the teens with soft smiles.

"This is one of the few times I have had the pleasure of seeing Draco so happy and relaxed since he was a small child. Even more rare for it to be twice in less than a year. Both times, Usagi was around, almost as if she was the cause. She has an innocence about her that Slytherin students usually no longer have by their age. She has not had the pressures to be the perfect obedient child like myself of Draco and it shows. She is a breath of fresh air. Though I have not known her long, I already think of her like a daughter, maybe more like the daughter I would have liked to have, if I had been able to have more after Draco and had been able to raise her the way I wanted." Narcissa spoke.

Setsuna nodded in agreement. "I understand your sentiment. She has a way about her that makes it where she can just about befriend anyone. She is the type to try to see the good in someone even if they do not want to see it themselves. She does not like to see others in danger either. She and Draco got off to the wrong foot when they met on the train. But he was quick to speak on her behalf when a housemate started to insult her right after she got sorted." She glanced at Narcissa and chuckled at the woman's expression. "I take it you know of the housemate in question?"

"Unfortunately. Pansy Parkinson. I never approved of the girl and my husband signed a contract that would see Draco married to her when they have come of age. Draco is not exactly fond of miss Parkinson either luckily. Her father is definitely one to be wary of as he is a death eater."

"Thank you for that warning. The more we know to look out for, the better. By the way,you and Draco are invited to her birthday party on June thirtieth."

While the adults spoke of the kids and ideas for Usagi's party, the two teens had other things to discuss.

"So what is it like living with the outer senshi, Usagi?" Draco asked curiously.

"It is alright. Setsuna and Hotaru are the ones at home the most. Haruka is a race car driver and she runs track so she is gone a lot. Michiru travels too doing violin performances, sometimes accompanied by Haruka. Haruka is still a playful flirt who I am sure gets a big kick out of getting me all flustered." Usagi muttered.

Draco snickered. "Poor you."

"And how much time have you spent pining for or dreaming of Harry and Hermione?" She teased.

Draco blushed. "Usagi....careful." He hissed. "You do not know who may be here."

Usagi burst into giggles. "Alright. I will stop.....for now."

Soon after, the group arrived at Gringotts and headed on inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside the bank, the group was greeted by the goblin Griphook.

"Ah, Lady Meioh, right on time. If you and your group would follow me. A matter like this needs utmost care and is of highest priority. Enough so that our director himself has expressed desire to give the test. I will be taking you right to his office." He started to walk down a corridor of offices.

"Well you heard him. Follow after him." Setsuna nudged the two teens on with a soft smile.

After the group had caught up to Griphook, he ushered them into one of the offices. "Director Ragnarok, your visitors as you requested."

"Yes, thank you." The director nodded to Griphook, who left the room closing the door behind him. The director then looked to the group. "Let's get down to business-"

"To defeat the huns." Usagi interrupted without skipping a beat before Draco elbowed her in the side, causing her to smile sheepishly and apologize.

"Now as I was saying, this matter that you requested of us is a very rare thing to happen. Especially including the possibility of the involvement of such important people. Us goblins do know well of the legend of the Silver Millennium, but only up to its destruction. Not once was the chance of the young heirs and their guardians being reincarnated a thought that crossed our minds. But now that the possibility has shown itself, it would be easy to be believed in the magical world. However it would do to have some actual written down proof. And what better place to gain the actual legally accepted proof than right here in Gringotts? Although you asked for the blood test to be done on young Mr. Malfoy, I feel it is a necessity to also perform it on Ms. Tsukino to better support your claims and better establish just how important the results are." He waited for the four to nod in understanding. "Here on my desk are the necessary pieces of parchment and two magic daggers. One of each item to be used by Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Tsukino." He made gestures over the items. "It is a very simple procedure really, though a bit painful obviously. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Tsukino will have to nick their wrists and allow a drop or two of blood to hit the parchment. Due to the magic in the daggers, the cuts will heal on their own and leave no scars. The parchments will then lay out information about their birth. Understand everything?"

The two teens nodded and walked over to the desk, each picking up one of the daggers. They glance at each other before simultaneously nicking their wrists and letting blood hit the parchments. Within seconds, the cuts healed as the parchments absorbed the blood before writing started to appear on Usagi's first.

Name: Princess Serenity Tsukino  
Mother: Queen Serenity (Deceased)  
Sibling: Prince Draconis (twin brother)  
Birthplace: Lunar palace, Silver Millennium

Rebirth

Name: Usagi Tsukino  
Mother: Ikuko Tsukino (deceased)  
Father: Kenji Tsukino (deceased)  
Sibling: Shingo Tsukino (brother-deceased)  
Sibling: Draco Malfoy(Prince Draconis reborn)  
Birthplace: Japan

The director read the results of Usagi's test as they appeared. "Welcome back Princess, I apologize for your loss."

Usagi only nodded in acknowledgement before looking to Draco's parchment.

Name: Prince Draconis Tsukino  
Mother: Queen Serenity (deceased)  
Sibling: Princess Serenity (twin sister)

Rebirth  
Name: Draco Malfoy  
Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black  
Father: Lucius Malfoy  
Sibling: Usagi Tsukino (Princess Serenity reborn)  
Birthplace: London

After reading Draco's parchment, he nodded. "Welcome back Prince. That settles it, while you were reborn into the Malfoy line, your previous heritage as a Tsukino and royal prince take precedence." He rolled up both parchments and set them aside before pulling out a document. "To officially return to being a Tsukino, you and Lady Malfoy just both have to sign this one. Lord Malfoy's signature is not needed."

At the director's words, Usagi stepped back to allow Narcissa to reach the desk. Draco signed the parchment first, then Narcissa signed.

"I trust that copies of the papers will be sent to both vaults and to the ministry?" Narcissa glanced at the director for his confirmation before continuing. "Any other papers need signing to get his current trust vault to where it's under his current last name and out from the Malfoy line?"

"That was taken care of the moment the document was signed Lady Malfoy. If there is anything more at all that you need, do not hesitate to request personal assistance from myself. That goes for the four of you as well as allies of the young Prince and Princess. Your secret will remain one until you all decide to divulge it and how. Good day to you all."

The group nodded and gave him their thanks, Setsuna taking the rolled parchments proving that Draco and Usagi were indeed related. They then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, requesting a private room to sit and chat in. Both teens were excited and practically bouncing in their seats as they ate. Setsuna was filling Narcissa in on the other details she would need to know to handle the new side to Draco. Narcissa was filled with wonder at the tale that was the teens' previous life as well as some of what Usagi and the senshi went through.

It was while catching bits of the adults' conversation that reminded Usagi about the boxes from Luna. She pulled them from her purse, handing Draco his and settling hers on her lap. "Luna gave these to me so that we would have them at the same time. I didn't want to open mine without you Draco."

He nodded. "Fair enough. Ready?" He put his hand on his box, and watched as Usagi put her hand on her box. With quick nods,the two teens opened their boxes to reveal special communicator watches. Both watches had silver lids with a golden crescent moon and an animal. Usagi's had a rabbit and Draco's had a dragon. "What is this?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Communicator watch. So we can reach the senshi or each other if need be no matter where we are. Even the magic of Hogwarts can not interfere with them." She grinned as she snapped hers on her wrist.

"Gotta love planetary magic, huh?" He grinned and put his on.

Usagi giggled. "You have no idea."

Draco chuckled. "Now you are really feeling better sis? About those you lost?" He looked at her in concern.

She nodded. "I am fine Dray. Really. The other senshi have helped. So it has gotten easier. Having you back helps as well." She then looked to Setsuna. "Plu, can they move in with us? There is plenty of room and Mrs. Malfoy will be safe."

Setsuna thought over the suggestion. "I will check with Haruka and Michiru and see what they say, though I can not see them saying no."

Both teens lit up at that, both knowing that if anyone could convince the other outers to let Draco and Narcissa move in, it would be Setsuna. After lunch, they headed back down the alley to do some shopping and get some ice cream. A few hours later it was time to go separate ways with Setsuna and Usagi promising to be in touch about the overall decision and arrange a time.

Upon getting home, Usagi rushed upstairs to write a letter to Lellian, having promised before the end of term that she would write to fill her in. She knew her excitement over everything would show through but she did not care. She was still grinning as she watched Moonlight fly offer to deliver her letter to Lellian. Tomorrow, she would have to send off invitations to her party. But she would worry about it once she made a list. She knew off the back who she was going to invite. But of course there was one person she was not sure she wanted at the party; Ron Weasley. Even with those months as part of Dumbledore's army, she still had not quite forgiven him for some of the things he had said or did before she had joined. And that was saying something since Usagi was usually a very forgiving person.

It had killed her at how easily Ron's feelings towards her had changed the moment she was sorted into Slytherin. It was like he was expecting her to be evil since the sorting hat had sorted her into the 'evil' house. Then his accusal that she was only joining the DA to spy on them and report to Draco and by proxy, Lucius Malfoy. And she had found out later about his calling her Draco's latest whore, but of course the senshi and Hermione had gotten him for that. She was concerned that he would never change even when those of his siblings who went to Hogwarts accepted her. Then of course there was the animosity between Ron and Draco. Even with proof from Gringotts staring him in the face, she was quite sure that Ron would still find some fault with Draco and a fight was likely to break out, caused by him.

But she knew she would not be able to get away with not inviting him considering she was inviting Ron's siblings, Lellian, Hermione and Harry. She had heard about how jealous he could get not to mention knowing just how forthcoming with his opinions he could be. If she did not invite him, she risked him blabbing his mouth off at Hogwarts with claims that she used an Unforgivable curse on Harry, Hermione and his siblings. Even if there were still a decent amount of students who were not likely to believe his claims due to having been in the DA with her, she knew there were still some who would believe that she truly was just as slimy a snake as the reputation of Slytherin made her out to be. The way Usagi saw it,she was damned if she did and damned if she did not. She would just have to let the outers know what to look out for, or more specifically, let Haruka know what to be on the lookout for. She knew Haruka would not let anyone or anything spoil Usagi's day if she could help it.But she would worry about that later. At the moment, she was tired. So she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes for a nap. About an hour later, Hotaru knocked on her door, waking Usagi.

"Usagi...?" Hotaru called out hesitantly.

"Yes, Hotaru? What is it?

"Setsuna needs you downstairs in the living room. Said she has something for you." The younger girl explained.

Hearing that, Usagi shot up from bed and hurried downstairs to the living room. As much as she had hoped for it since getting home, she still was not quite prepared for the sight of Draco and Narcissa sitting in the living room with trunks at their feet. She stood at the doorway in shock, her brain slowly piecing together everything in front of her. While her brain was processing it all, she stood in place staring. Eventually, it was long enough to cause Draco to look her way. With a low chuckle, he stood from his seat and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, Sere. I am really moving in. We are really moving in." He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "Now stop staring. It is impolite." He teased with a chuckle.

Usagi shook her head, blushing at his teasing. "Sorry Dray. It is good to have you here. Both of you." She hugged him again.

Narcissa's own soft chuckle could be heard as she stood with Setsuna behind Draco, the trunks floating behind them. "I do believe we need to get to our rooms. You two will have plenty of opportunities to make up for lost time now that we are living here."

"Usagi, lead the way. We are heading for the wing where your and Hotaru's rooms are. Draco's room will be right between you two." Setsuna explained.

"Right. This way please." Usagi turned and headed back towards the stairs, turning towards the requested wing once she reached the top. "This room is mine and that one over there is Hotaru's. So Draco, your room is right here." She gestured to the corresponding rooms, pointing to the one between hers and Hotaru's when she mentioned Draco's room.

Draco stepped forward and opened his bedroom door and walked in. Narcissa levitated his trunk in behind him, settling it at the foot of his bed. He then glanced back out the door at Setsuna. "I can decorate it how I want, right?"

Setsuna nodded. "Of course. It is yours."

At Setsuna's words, he grinned. "Awesome!"

Usagi groaned. "It is gonna be Slytherin colors and a bunch of dragons and snakes, isn't it?"

Draco stuck his tongue out at her. "Like yours is not decorated in pink and bunnies." He taunted, smirking when he saw the confirmation reaction on her face.

Setsuna and Narcissa both chuckled at the two teens antics.

"It is honestly amazing how easily they fall into the classic sibling antics. As if they were never separated for over a millennium." Remarked Narcissa.

"Well it is not like we are absolutely sure they did not unconsciously fall into such antics during their months away at Hogwarts. There is nothing saying they did not. It is not like they did not have ample time to get close as friends, especially enough to think of each other as siblings." Setsuna replied, chuckling at the tell-tale silence from the teens. "Anyway, come with me Narcissa. I will show you to your room."

The two women turned and headed towards the wing of the house where the three outer senshi slept. The two teens watched the women leave before Usagi stepped inside the room.

"It is gonna be a little strange having you sleeping in this room. After so long of it being empty. It has been a while since we have had rooms so close to each other." Said Usagi.

"Quite sure a millennium is longer than just a 'while' but you are right. Let alone that we could both equally go into each other's rooms. Guess we will be keeping each other company after nightmares again. Not that I am complaining cause I am not."

"Each other and Hotaru. She has some nightmares herself sometimes. Effects of a battle with an enemy I guess. Though are you sure you can handle not being waited on hand and foot let alone not having house elves to do everything for you?"

"If you can manage and the senshi can, then so can I. Might be good for me anyway. Might help prove that how I was was only a product of being raised under Lucius. For years there was something nagging at me that what he was teaching me was wrong. That it went against who I am. And since I have awakened to my memories, I understand why and what it was. I'm glad, eternally grateful, you and the others came to Hogwarts when you did. It would have killed me to awaken to my memories after the war, knowing all I might have done in the name of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. That I might have murdered or tortured someone while blindly following the Dark Lord."

"Yet somehow I feel that Setsuna knew all along that we would find you and that you were part of the reason for her sending us there. Like she knew all along. And I am grateful regardless that we found you sooner than later. It would have killed me to find out I had been fighting my brother in battle. I....just don't think I could have handled fighting family again, loved ones again....I..." Usagi hung her head down as her eyes watered, her voice breaking as she spoke, her thoughts going back to when she fought Mamoru and when she fought ChibiUsa and the harsh reminder that she would have neither now because Mamoru was dead.

As confused as Draco was about her words on fighting loved ones again, his heart twisted to see his sister in such pain and he pulled her into a tight hug, guiding them to their knees on the floor as he whispered soothing words to her and gently rubbed her back. They remained that way for at least an hour while she sobbed against him. He knew now there was things she still had not told him in regards to the enemies she and the other senshi faced before they came to Hogwarts. He knew he would have to get her to tell him otherwise she would continue randomly breaking down and never moving on and with the Magical World at war, a time where just one ten second distraction could be enough to get her killed, they could not afford that. When she had finally quieted down and stopped sobbing, he gently pulled away and looked in her eyes to determine the likelihood of her breaking down again soon. His next move was to cast a tempus charm to check the time. When he saw how late it was, he sighed and looked into her eyes again.

"Okay, things are going to go like this. You are gonna go get ready for bed and I will do the same in here. When you are ready, you are going to come back in here and spend the night here. You are going to fill me in on these times you fought loved ones, every time. And if you need to cry again, you will. It is obvious you have held everything in for too long, trying to be strong for everyone else. Now you have got me to be strong when you need someone to be strong." He stood and gently pulled her up to her feet. "Go on Usagi. Do not take too long." He gave her a soft smile and gently guided her out the door, closing it behind her before going in his trunk for some pajamas of his own. He rummaged through for a while before it dawned on him to use magic and he summoned a set of dark green silk pajamas, proceeding to get dressed.

Right when he finished buttoning his shirt, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in." He called out, already knowing it was likely Usagi. He turned to the opening door to see his guess was right as Usagi stood at the door, her hair completely down from her usual style and dressed in pink pajamas.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco smiled softly at Usagi and went to turn down the covers on his bed. He peeked at her to see she was still standing in the doorway. "Well come on. I won't bite." He fluffed up a pillow on one side of the bed before looking to see she still had not moved. He sighed and shook his head as he walked over to her, gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. He helped her climb in then he went and shut his door before climbing in on the other side to join her. He pulled her close as they settled into bed. "Now, you have got quite a lot to tell me. You have faced so much. Start with the first time you were forced to fight a loved one. I am assuming it was while fighting Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, correct?"

She nodded against him before sighing. Usagi then took a deep breath and launched into the tale of how moments after she had recovered most of her memories of the moon, the Dark Kingdom had taken Mamoru away. How everytime they saw him after that, he seemed to have.retained just enough of himself to still save her but did not hesitate to still attack her and the inner senshi. And even her final confrontation after the others were killed, how he attacked her constantly but she could not bring herself to fight back, but still managed to heal Mamoru, only to lose him when he took a hit from a stray crystal shard to protect her from an even larger crystal that Beryl had thrown their way.

From there, she went into how she and the other senshi had to fight a brainwashed ChibiUsa after having recently learned that ChibiUsa was supposed to be her future daughter with Mamoru. Every now and then, a few tears would slide down her cheeks as she spoke, but it seemed that talking about it all was slowly helping her. Even as she came to the story of how she watched an evil within Hotaru snatch ChibiUsa's heart crystal and reveal Mistress 9. How she had given Hotaru a fresh chance again and how Michiru and Haruka jumped her for the decision because they thought it had been foolish, and their belief that she did not deserve to be their princess. How she had outwitted them and they accepted her as their princess. And then came the battle against Galaxia where Haruka and Michiru had pretended to switch sides, unknown to the other senshi.

By the time she finished, she had stopped crying. Now she felt as though she no longer needed to cry and her heart indeed felt lighter like a big weight had been lifted. Even Draco could notice a difference in her just by seeing how much bigger her smile of relief was compared to her smiles earlier in the day.

"Feeling better now?" Draco asked.

"Much better. Thanks Draco." She smiled softly. "I really needed that. Needed to get all that out. I have always been the one to say everything was going to be okay, even when I was myself afraid that it was not. I have had close calls that I am not fond of. Sometimes the other senshi were around for them and other times they want. I know I have scared them at times because, to put it bluntly, I am determined to not worry anyone. I am not the least bit surprised that it was you who realized something was wrong out of everyone. You have always known. Thank you for not pointing it out in front of the others."

"No problem. Figured that bringing it up in front of them would have had you closing up even more and I could not have that. You are too good and pure for that." He chuckled. "So, who all are you gonna invite to your party?"

She giggled. "Other than Hotaru, you are the only other person who has asked me that. Obviously, Lellian, Blaise, Rikki, the Huffle twins, Audrey. The senshi are obvious too. And there's Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny and unfortunately Ron." She sighed when she mentioned Ron.

He cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really, Sere? The Weasel? After all the shit he put you through, why are you still inviting him to your party?"

"Cause I do not want him to give the others hell like he would if he is not invited. The last thing I want is for him to something stupid when we return to Hogwarts. With his being so against Slytherin, I would not put it past him to try to pass a rumor around the school that we used an unforgivable on them."

Draco sighed. "I thought he was an idiot before, but that just makes him sound like an immature child. Almost sounds like jealousy." He shook his head. "So wait? Is he secretly jealous then of Harry? I mean Harry is known throughout the Magical world. And that Triwizard tournament fourth year only added to it with him being the youngest champion combined with him winning it. Bloody hell! No wonder the Weasel was estranged from Harry and Hermione after Harry's name came out the goblet of fire."

Usagi had noticed that Draco had said 'Harry' and 'Hermione' instead of referring to the two Gryffindors by 'Potter' and 'Granger' but she was in no hurry to point out the slip up to him. "It is likely. Being the youngest boy and the second to youngest child in a struggling family can not have been easy. I am not saying that is an excuse, but it might play a part. But please, just be civil. No matter how much he tries to bait you."

"Alright. But only because you asked. I will let Haruka handle him if he tries anything." He smirked.

"Thanks Dray. You are the best." She hugged him tight.

"Yeah yeah I know." He teased. "So speaking of your birthday, what do you want as a present?"

"From you? I have already got the best present you could give me. The knowledge that you are gonna be here." She giggled.

Soon after, Moonlight swooped in through the open window and landed in front of Usagi, a reply from Lellian tied to its leg. The bird held its leg out to Usagi and waited for her to take the letter. Usagi, of course was grinning as she did just that, unrolling the letter and reading the reply, her smile growing wider.

"Who is it from and what does it say?" Draco questioned, not having wanted to just read over her shoulder.

"It is from Lellian. She's glad that we now have the proof you are truly not a Malfoy. She hopes maybe you will be able to start over in friendship with Harry and Hermione. Also she said it seems that Professor Snape will not be teaching potions this year. Dumbledore took Harry with him to get a Professor Slughorn out of retirement to teach Potions instead."

"Really? I think I remember hearing about Slughorn. That he taught Mum, Lucius and Uncle Sev when they were in school. If he is coming back to teach Potions and Defense against the dark arts is still open, that means that Uncle Sev is gonna teach defense!"

"Uncle Sev? Is Professor Snape somehow related to Lucius or your mum?" She asked in confusion.

"He is my godfather. But of course, I can not call him Uncle Sev when we are surrounded by other students for obvious reasons." He sighed. "And i just remembered he is friends with Lucius, on friendly terms with Mum and he is a death eater. Hopefully he will not want to get revenge on Mum on Lucius' behalf."

"It will be alright Dray. She is safe here with the outers. They will protect her while we are at Hogwarts."

He nodded. "You're right. Now that I think about it, he was never quite so fond of the idea of me becoming a death eater. But he could not really speak against it because Lucius was not the only death Eater father with a kid. The others were going to have their kids do it, so it was just understood that Lucius would have me do the same. But since you and Mum got me out, he will probably just be on the lookout to make sure the other death eater kids do not try anything."

"Our own housemates would really stoop so low?" She asked in shock.

"You have no idea. They can attack me all they want. But they come after you, and they will be sorry. I won't go easy on them for harming you. And we both know they better hope Uncle Sev gets to them first. Otherwise, between me, the senshi, the Weasleys, Lellian, Hermione and Harry, they will be in for a world of hurt."

"My hero." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

He hugged her. "Anytime Sere."

Usagi giggled and summoned a quill from his trunk before writing a reply to Lellian and sending it with Moonlight. Once the owl was gone, she set the quill down and looked at him. "Where is your owl?"

"He should be returning from Blaise within a day or two. Let me guess, you will want to borrow him when you send your invitations?"

"Just for one. Rikki. She is all the way in America for the summer, remember? That will be a long trip from here anyway but expecting Moonlight to deliver to all the others too might be a bit much."

"You are right. I had not thought about that. But yeah, sure. You can use him after he rests a bit first." He nodded in permission.

"Thank you." She covered her mouth just as she let out a yawn and settled down. "Goodnight Dray. Have fun dreaming about Harry and Hermione. Just don't make the sheets sticky." She teased as she closed her eyes.

It took Draco a couple of minutes to process her words. When it finally hit him, he blushed. "I..." he sighed and laid down himself. "Goodnight." It wasn't long before both teens were sleeping soundly, never noticing Narcissa peeking in the room to check on them. She smiled at the sight then quietly closed the door before going to bed herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Usagi had woken before Draco. She returned to her room and started writing out invitations to her party. Thanks to Lellian's letter, she knew she could decrease the number of invitations that she had to write since Lellian and Harry were with the Weasleys. She figured she would just write to Lellian about the party and mention that she was inviting the others. Then there was the letter for Rikki, one for the Huffle twins, one for Audrey, one for Luna and the one for Neville. She was also going to mention in all of them that it was a requirement to be dressed nice. Granted that was a slight sneaky thing on her part to possibly prevent Ron from coming. Lellian had told her about how embarrassed Ron had been about his dress robes.

Once the invitations were written, she then went to the library to ask Narcissa to see if the older woman knew somewhere that Usagi could get a dress made in time for her party. She had plans to get one based off of her gown from the silver millennium, though she did not want it to be quite as extravagant. Her idea was to be simplified, leaving out some of the finer details. Luckily for her, one of the things Narcissa had packed was a pensieve. Usagi placed a memory of herself during one of the balls during the silver millennium in the pensieve so Narcissa could get an idea of the dress.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress." Narcissa praised after watching the memory. "But I can understand why you would want a simpler version. One that will not hinder you as much. I do in fact know just the place. If you can manage to get exactly how you want it to look drawn up quick enough, we can go this afternoon."

Usagi smiled hugely."Really? Oh thank you Mrs. Malfoy!" In her excitement, she threw her arms around the woman happily.

Narcissa, touched by the hug, smiled and returned it. "It is absolutely no problem at all. And please, no more of this 'Mrs Malfoy' stuff from you. You have deserved the right to call me Narcissa."

"Thank you Narcissa." Usagi blushed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see if Michiru is available to sketch out my dress." With a smile, she left the room to go find Michiru, Narcissa watching the girl with a soft smile.

"She warms your heart with her presence, doesn't she?" Haruka stood near the doorway with a soft smile of her own.

"That she does. She is so expressive. I know I have not been a good person towards some of her friends, but like Draco, I am willing to make a fresh start if they will take it. There were certain things expected of me by Lucius, just as there were certain things expected of Draco. Things that neither myself nor Draco are proud of. But still, she does not hold it against us. Granted, knowing that extra bit about her and Draco, I can understand why she lets him slide. But it is amazing knowing that she's granting me that same courtesy." Narcissa replied.

"She is quite forgiving. For what Michiru and I once put her through, she had every right to want us punished for what was basically betrayal. We pushed her to show us that she deserved our loyalty. And she showed us, and instead of punishing us, she saw the benefit of what we did. To make her stronger. But that is what she does. She sees the good and brings it out. That is not to say she doesn't know when to tell that some people can not be saved. Just that she would rather save the most she can first." Haruka explained.

Narcissa nodded in understanding. "And what pray tell are your thoughts about me? Considering you only first met me when Draco and I moved in."

"You are right. As guardian to Draco and Usagi, I had every right to be suspicious of you. For you were someone who technically did not need to know the full truth to them. You were allowed to know some off the bat as a necessity to help remove Draco from Lucius. And for both him and Usagi to request protection for you meant you were someone they felt they could trust. So you were informed in full about their past. I am willing to put faith in you. Especially after what Setsuna said you told her about your feelings towards Usagi. That means a lot. That you would be just as willing to protect her should the other senshi and I fall as you would to protect Draco and that you had those feelings even before knowing the truth about them is a plus. Because it means that their past has nothing to do with your willingness to protect her. Because of that, I approve. Though I will suggest that you inform Usagi how you feel about her the next chance you get. I do believe she would like to hear that."

"I will keep that in mind. Luckily, she has been seen with Draco before so no protective measures like glamor charms will be needed when I take them to get new dress clothes for her party. Thank you Haruka." Narcissa smiled.

Haruka nodded. "No problem at all. Anything happens, they can get ahold of myself, Setsuna or Michiru for backup. Maybe soon we can start showing you and Draco around here. I am sure that Usagi is eager to show Draco an arcade. It will not be long before she introduces him to manga. Especially the Sailor V manga that came out while Minako was helping the police fight crime." She chuckled.

"Really? Now that is definitely interesting. Would showing us around mean we would get to see you race or see Michiru perform? I admit to peeking at Usagi's letters to Draco about the two of you. I am intrigued to see you both in action."

"I think we can arrange that for you. I will check my race schedule and get back to you." She looked at a nearby clock. "Seems Usagi's love of sleeping in has rubbed off on Draco." She smirked. "I have not had the pleasure of a chance to wake him in ages. Excuse me while I go take advantage." With that Haruka left the room and headed upstairs.

It was not long after that Draco could be heard yelling for help. "Someone call her off!"

"Haru-chan! Lay off Draco and let him get dressed! Usagi yelled up the stairs on her way back to Narcissa. She then smiled to Narcissa. "I have the sketch! Tell me what you think, please?" She handed over a paper with the sketch of the dress design and bit her lip nervously as she waited for the older woman to give her opinion.

Narcissa looked it over and gave a smile and nod in approval. "Excellent. Go check and see if your brother is dressed yet and let him know that he is going with us. Tell him he has got ten minutes if he is not ready yet so he has no time to waste primping his hair." She smirked.

Usagi giggled at the idea of Draco spending more time in front of a mirror than she did. She then nodded and rushed up the stairs to fetch Draco. Five minutes later, the two teens came walking down the stairs having a minor debate.

"I was not primping. I was just making sure my hair was perfect for the outing." Draco explained.

"That, my dear brother, would classify as primping. It is one thing for me to spend a lot of time in front of the mirror while dealing with my hair. Look at how much of it I have, it makes sense. You on the other hand, do not have nearly as much. Not to mention if you were trying to go for the perfectly mysterious bad boy look, you've put way too much stuff in your hair. It is supposed to be perfectly tousled in a way that would make girls want to run their fingers through it." Usagi retorted. "Maybe Haruka needs to give you pointers, since she can pull the look off much better than you can."

"Talking about how I looked so good that you and the other inners all thought I was a guy when we first met in civilian form, enough to make goo-goo eyes?!" Haruka called out teasingly.

Usagi blushed at Haruka's words. "Haruka...." she whined as Draco burst out laughing.

"Oh my." Narcissa watched the exchange between the teens, hiding a chuckle, finally letting go after the teens started pinching and punching each other. "Let us go before you two bruise each other. You are both getting fitted for new clothes and it would not do for you to be seen marked up." She ushered them towards the fireplace, one on each side of her. She tossed a bit of floo powder into the fireplace, grabbed the teens' hands and pulled them through as she called out a destination in French.

Once they stepped through into a shop similar to Madam Malkins' in Diagon Alley, Narcissa smiled. "Welcome Usagi to Monsieur Couturier's. The quality here is much more refined, perfect for something like what you want. While I go search out Monsieur Couturier, why don't you show Draco your sketch and maybe he can determine what he wants based on it." Narcissa then left the teens alone to find the owner.

Draco looked to Usagi in confusion. "Your sketch? Last I knew, your drawing skills weren't something to brag about." He drawled teasingly.

"Hush Dray. I do know how bad my skills are in that area. I didn't draw it. I had Michiru do it for me." She showed him the sketch. "What do you think?"

Draco looked the sketch over, analyzing it. "It's wonderful. Similar to your gown in the past but more simple. Yet still as elegant." He looked up at her with a grin. "Let's celebrate our siblinghood. I'll get a suit that matches the color scheme of your dress."

"You mean like on the moon?" She giggled.

"Exactly like on the moon. Might as well. But it'll be easier to dictate what I want in my suit than it likely would've been in your dress. So the sketch would be helpful in your case." He grinned.

"I like that idea. The senshi definitely will understand why. Lellian, Blaise and Narcissa too. But it'll be fun nonetheless." Usagi grinned back.

Grinning wide was exactly how they were found by Narcissa when she returned with Monsieur Couturier. She chuckled and introduced Usagi to the tailor. Since the tailor was strict on a ladies' first policy, he took Usagi first. The girl handed him the sketch of her dress, impressing him with how direct and to the point the details were. He then took her measurements before shooing her to pick out fabric types for the dress.

While Usagi was doing that, he then took measurements and took notations on what Draco wanted for his suit before sending Draco off to pick fabric as well. While the teens were doing that, Monsieur Couturier needed to get some more notes on the order from Narcissa.

"Just when will they need these outfits? Do allow for a fitting of course." He addressed her.

"The exact date they're for is June thirtieth. But I would say have them ready by the twenty fifth of June. You'll owl when they're ready, I assume?"

"Of course milady. As always." He confirmed while taking note of the fabrics the teens had chosen. "Well if that's everything, I will see you all on the twenty fifth of June. Good day to you all." He bowed in farewell.

The trio said their farewells before Narcissa ushered the teens out into the shopping area and to a cafe for lunch. The lunch they had was simple, and Narcissa spent the time trying to determine just how she was going to tell Usagi how she felt and when. When Draco excused himself to go to the washroom, Narcissa decided to take her chance then.

"Usagi, there's something I want to get off my chest." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before continuing. "Over this short time that I've had to get to know you, I find myself liking more and more things about you. Especially considering the change you've had on Draco this past year, even without the past you two share. You've given me the open-minded happy boy back that he once was and I thank you for that. That you took his concern for my safety in mind and kept us together makes me appreciate you even more. You're a fresh breath of innocence and I find myself coming to care for you as if you were my own daughter. I feel I would be willing to do anything to keep you safe as I would for Draco. I would understand completely if you don't feel similarly about me just yet or at all. And I'm not asking to replace the two mothers you've lost but I would hope you may at some point feel comfortable enough to see me as a mother figure." Narcissa was nervous as to how Usagi would react and how she may feel but she'd said what she wanted to now and she couldn't take it back at this point.

Usagi sat in shock. She hadn't been expecting that from Narcissa at all. She was touched though to hear the woman thought of her like her own child. "Wow. This is... completely unexpected. I'm honored that you think so highly of me. Especially only after such a short amount of time knowing each other. You’re right. I can’t say I feel completely similar just yet. But I will say that I’d like for such a closeness. It’ll take some time but we can agree we’re off to a good start.” She smiled softly as she stood and hugged Narcissa. “Is that okay?”

Narcissa smiled and nodded. “Perfect.”

That’s how Draco found the two when he returned from the bathroom. The trio headed home and from there it was a whirlwind of things happening between that day and the night before Usagi’s party.


	6. Party Day

It was now the day of the party, Harry, Lellian and the Weasleys had already eaten breakfast and just needed to finish getting ready for the party in time for the portkey that had been sent to them. But of course they couldn’t get ready without some drama starting, namely Ron.

“Why are we even going to this? We’re just walking into an obvious trap and saying ‘go ahead and hand us to the Death Eaters ‘cause we’re stupid enough to let you’. “ Ron complained for the umpteenth time since they first got the invitation and the twentieth time today and unfortunate for Fred, George, Lellian, Hermione, Ginny and Harry, they were all in the room to hear it.

“Will you shut up already Ron? If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.” Hermione scolded.

Ron, basically ignored her and looked to Harry. “Come on Harry. We’re not in school. You don’t have to pretend to be nice to a slimy Slytherin. We all know she can’t really be on our side, she’s a Slytherin. She wasn’t even at the Ministry with us yet Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami all were. “

Lellian rolled her eyes. “That’s because they’d had a row with her before we’d all left and she was broken up over it. “

“A likely sto-aargh!” Ron was flailing his arms as he was surrounded by bat bogeys.

“Just shut up already!” Ginny was fuming. “Now the rest of us are going to her party. You can either join us or stay home but you have until five minutes before the portkey activates to decide. If you ruin Usagi's day, it won't be just my bat bogey hex you'll have to worry about." Ginny warned before looking to Hermione and Lellian. "Come on. Let's go get ready." She turned and left the room, Lellian and Hermione following after her.

Fred and George both shook their heads as they left the room after the girls to get ready themselves. Harry shook his head as he heard a grumbling Ron start to get ready, making Harry believe that there was a much higher chance of Ron starting drama at the party than harry wanted to believe.

An hour and a half later, the group was gathered around the book sized origami swan that was acting as their portkey.

Lellian glared at Ron." Remember. Absolutely no funny business."

Ron only shrugged and gestured to the portkey with his head. "It is about to activate." Within seconds, they were feeling the familiar pull behind their navels as the portkey pulled them from the burrow, dropping them in a corner of an extravagant backyard garden.

"Hey guys!" Neville called out as he and Luna waved to them from their places by one of the tables full of refreshments. The group walked over to join the duo. "It's quite amazing here. Students from all four houses are here. If this isn’t a perfect example of house unity, I don’t know what is.” The others nodded in agreement while Ron just muttered angrily to himself.

It wasn’t long before Draco, in a white suit accented with gold buttons on his jacket and a gold tie, was calling everyone’s attention. “Attention everyone! First of all, I would like to say welcome and thank you for joining us in our celebration. And now I introduce the birthday girl, Usagi!” He stepped aside from in front of the double doors leading into the house. Out stepped Usagi in a simple white strapless gown accented with gold beads across the waist. Atop her head was a silver tiara.

Usagi smiled softly with a blush to the applause from the crowd. “Yes thank you all. It really means a lot. There’s dancing and refreshments. Have fun everyone.” She then nodded to Haruka and Michiru who were to the side of the dance floor. Michiru with her violin and Haruka at the piano. Both women nodded back before starting to play a slow song. Usagi then happily accepted Draco’s offer to dance and let him lead her out to the dance floor as others started out to the dance floor as well.

A few songs later; both slow and fast:; Usagi was sitting on the sidelines. After dancing with Draco, she accepted offers from Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Blaise and Haruka. She was happy to notice that Ron hadn't asked her to dance and she was not going to insist that he do it. She was just fine with not having to dance with him. Though as much trouble as they apparently went through not to deal with each other, it seemed that fate had other plans. While she was bent over massaging her feet, Ron used that as an advantage to sneak up on her.

"When are you going to reveal your true intentions to capture us all for your Dark Lord?" He hissed.

She looked up at him in shock that he had even dared to accuse her of such a thing. Though he must have misread her shock as being shock that he had figured her out. "You have all your little snake buddies here plus Malfoy's mum. Might as well stop pretending you actually wanted us all here to celebrate your birthday." He smirked.

His words and accusations highly distressed Usagi. It showed on her face enough that the senshi and Draco all saw it when they looked her way. Each of them making their way over to her, the inners prepared to close ranks around her if they needed to.

"Or maybe you're just going to announce your engagement to Draco considering how obvious by your matching outfits it is that you two are together."

Draco had moved close enough by this point to hear him. "I would appreciate it if you left my sister alone, weasel." He scowled.

"Sister?!" He proclaimed loudly enough to attract everyone else's attention. "That is rich Malfoy. Last I checked you and your mum are Malfoys"

"That is exactly my point. Last you checked we were. But as of a couple of weeks ago, I became a Tsukino and my mother reverted back to her maiden name of Black."

"Yeah sure." Ron waved him off before looking at Usagi again. "I will say, I am slightly impressed at how quickly you two moved.Though how you got him to upgrade you from being his whore, i will never understand." He smirked.

Usagi gasped at Ron's words and stood before moving back amongst the inner senshi who had moved closer to protect her, placing her right in the middle of them. Draco gave a grateful nod to them before looking back to Ron with a glare, ready to strike, clutching his fists tightly enough to cause his nails to dig into his skin. But before he could, someone else did, shocking them all. Before everyone could blink, George ran up, punched Ron and tossed his little brother in the pool.

"Mum raised you better than that, you git. And you were warned before we left out not to act like an idiot and ruin Usagi's day. But you just could not help yourself. She had shown you no animosity at all, had not done a thing to you the entire time we've been here. And you go accusing her of stupid things. Parkinson, I would have understood you accusing of trying to trick us, cause she is stupid enough to try something like inviting us to a party to do it. Just because you have something against Slytherin, does not mean that you get to get away with being a complete arse to one that's shown us different. The way I look at it now, I would not be surprised if it was gits like you who started the whole 'Slytherin is evil' thing and Slytherins now act evil because it's expected of them. She has not given us a reason not to trust her in the entire time we have known her. It is times like these, where I am ashamed to call you my brother."

Fred, on the other hand went towards the group of girls surrounding Usagi and made a gesture as if asking to address her. They moved from around her as she turned to face him. "George and I are sorry for our little brother's behavior towards you and your brother. Please accept our offering of a month's worth of pranks on Ron as well as a fifty percent discount for life for you both at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley as our way of making it up to you."

Usagi smiled softly and nodded. "I accept. Thank you."

By that point, an angry and soaked Ron had managed to climb out of the pool. "Really? Fred? George? Turning your backs on family for that snake?" He was cut off by a stinging hex.

"That is enough Ron. Now shut the bloody hell up before I shut you up myself." Harry said in annoyance as he put his wand away. "No one here will back you up. Everyone is likely holding back from getting on you for Usagi's sake. Fred and George would likely take you back to the Burrow if you could be trusted not to lie to your Mum to seem like the victim."

Ron was about to say something else but after looking around and seeing everyone else's murderous glare, he wisely decided to shut up.

Seeing the tension had finally disbursed, Haruka turned on the radio, swung a caught off guard Michiru into her arms and started twirling her around the dance floor. Draco and Usagi shared a smile with the senshi. Draco then offered Luna a dance while Usagi was offered another dance from George which she happily accepted. As George twirled her across the dance floor, she could not help giggling at the 'protective brother' look on Draco's face everytime they passed him and Luna.

"So why was it so easy for you and Fred to accept that Draco is now my brother?" She asked George

"First of all, he is trying to show that he is different now. Second, it would be quite stupid of him to lie with you and your guardians and friends all right there. Not to mention anyone with half a brain can tell that the way he looks at you is strictly like a brother looking out for his sister. We would recognize those looks anywhere since we have made those same looks in regards to Ginny."

"Fair enough. And thank you for what you did when Ron was being a git. I appreciate it. Between you and me, I really was only being polite when I chose to invite him. For the sakes of you and the others. I did not want to cause him to start anything. Though it seems I still managed to do just that anyway just by existing." She looked down in shame

George gently lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. "No matter what he says, it was not your fault. The way I see it you were trying to be the bigger person and be civil. He was the one who messed things up. We have got your back and Draco’s back as well. Granted we won’t be at Hogwarts this year since we had our NEWTs last year, but we are both just an owl away." He gently kissed her forehead. "No matter what. Whether it is trouble with your brother or our brother, feel free to owl us anytime."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. I will remember that." She glanced to Draco, then looked back at George. "Speaking of brotherly looks, Draco keeps looking as if he might be ready to kill you the moment you mess up. However, I would hate to let him think the wrong way. So Mr Weasley, care to tell this innocent birthday girl what your intentions with me may be? Do I have another brotherly figure to add to my seemingly endless list, or is there something more?" She was playfully teasing him but if he did not know that,then he might give her an honest answer. She already knew that she would be happy if he wanted to be a big brother figure to her. But a small part of her wanted something more, was hoping it would be something more.

George did indeed actually think her question was serious and was caught off guard, the surprise apparent in his eyes. He quickly recovered and smiled warmly at her. "Well, to be truthfully honest, I would hope that the beautiful princess that I am dancing with, because that's what you are and look like today, will allow the mere commoner that is myself a chance to get to really know her better. And who knows, maybe eventually she will allow me to be her knight in shining armor."

Usagi blushed at his words. "I would say the commoner is off to quite the good start. Definitely impressed me and my parental figures with your heroics earlier. You might have to worry about my raging dragon of a brother from time to time but I do believe you'll do just fine."

George smiled. "Well, Freddie and I have moved into the flat above the shop. So, um, if you wanted to, you know, visit before you have to return to Hogwarts, you're welcome to. We're getting the fireplace connected to the floo network, and it would be a more neutral spot. You wouldn't have to meet my Mum and..."

She gently placed a finger on his lips to shush him. "I'd like that. And I'm sure my guardians won't mind you coming to visit. Easier for you to floo from the shop than from the Burrow."

"Are you sure they won't mind?"

"I'm sure. You kept Draco from doing something that could've backfired on him. But you also kept my guardian, Haruka, from a risk of going to jail. Knowing her, she definitely would've been likely to go there because she wouldn't have stopped with one punch."

"Oh." His eyes widened briefly. "Which one of your guardians is Haruka?" He looked around at the three adults he didn't recognize, since he had long recognized Narcissa after seeing her at the Quidditch World Cup a couple of years ago.

"See the two who are dancing? The one in the tuxedo is Haruka." She giggled.

"That's Haruka? But you said Haruka was a..." George trailed off in confusion and wonder.

"I know. Haruka's just fond of dressing more masculine. I really do think she gets quite the kick out of fooling people." She giggled.

"Well then, I guess if we get to the point of dating, that I better really behave. Granted, Makoto and Rei scared me enough as it is after how they got Ron once. But combining them with Minako and Ami....that was enough to give nightmares. But if I add your guardians into it, well....definitely easier to be on my best behavior, where you're concerned of course." He grinned.

She nodded. "If and when. But like I said, I'm sure you'll do fine. The hardest one to impress is Haruka and you've made that hurdle."

 

Neville was dancing with Ginny, Harry with Hermione and Blaise with Lellian. Meanwhile, Rikki stood off to the side with Audrey and the Boyeux twins. Of course looking at everyone else dancing. Just like at the Malfoy Ball back during winter break, Rikki was a bit grossed out watching the couples.

"Eww all the lovey-dovey romance there. It's cute but disgusting." Rikki noted.

"Come on Rikki. There's some happiness going there. Something that was definitely needed after that show the Weasel put on. Two of Usagi's guardians are enjoying themselves and looking very much in love. Harry and Draco are secretly looking at one another longingly though without the other knowing. And if I didn't know better, I'd say Usagi and George might be on their way to some romance. You can't say you're not happy for them." Audrey replied.

"Didn't say I'm not happy for them because I am. Well at least for Usagi and Blaise anyway. Though I am getting a kick out of the idea that Usagi seemed to call it on Draco's attraction to Harry when she caught him blushing just at the mention of Harry during the winter ball. It's just seeing all the goo-goo eyes going around that grosses me out. " She then looked around at everyone and saw Minako with Rei, Ami and Makoto. "And I just realized it's a shame Minako hadn't stuck around for the Malfoy Ball. She would've been a perfect addition to our little trick that we had pulled that night. Oh well. It's done now."

The other three girls all shook their heads and giggled.

"Parkinson's gonna give some hell when she finds out. Her betrothal contract with Draco has been nullified. She'll go after Usagi for it. We'll need to be prepared to back her


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the summer for Draco and Usagi was spent spending time with each other and various other people, sometimes together and sometimes separately. As Narcissa had predicted before Usagi's birthday, Usagi was in fact very eager to introduce Draco to the arcade. She even introduced him to Motoki and explained how Draco fit into the bigger story, that she and the girls had filled Motoki in on after the battle with Galaxia.

But along with that, Usagi and the inner senshi also took Draco and Narcissa through the city, recounting different fights with enemies they'd had. Starting with Usagi's first one and working through as they were reunited. At one point, Narcissa and Draco accompanied Usagi to visit the graves of the family she'd lost the previous summer. The two went as silent moral support and listened as she 'talked' with her family and updated them on everything that had happened since their deaths. She didn't have to 'tell' them about her past life and the truth about her being Sailor Moon at this point because she already had on a previous visit. But it was when she was saying 'goodbyes' to them that brought the shocker.

-flashback-  
"In the end, I'll be okay. I'm being well looked after Mom. I've got a new Mum, who's picking up where you and Mother left off. She's been patient with me and I love her for that. Reminded me repeatedly that she's not trying to take your place in my heart. I love you guys. Bye now." She blew a kiss to the connected gravestone before standing up and dabbing at her eyes. Usagi then turned around to see a teary-eyed Narcissa smiling and Draco grinning at her.

"Was it something I said?" Usagi asked timidly, only to be answered by Narcissa pulling her into a hug. Usagi smiled and hugged the woman back.

"I'm quite sure my two favorite women couldn't get any closer a relationship than that." Draco smirked as he watched the two.

Usagi and Narcissa both broke out into giggles and pulled him into their hug before the trio finally went on their way for the day.

-end flashback-

There were times they did have company stay over. Draco sometimes had Blaise, Harry, Fred, George and Neville. Usagi on the other hand alternated between the girls, having the senshi sometimes and other times having Lellian, Hermione, Ginny and Luna, and even other times, she had Audrey and the Boyeux twins, not wanting to tear Rikki too often from time in America.

Then it was time for the annual arrival of the book lists from Hogwarts and arranging to meet up for the trip to Diagon Alley. With the visit to Diagon Alley came the visit to Fred and George's shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Usagi and Draco couldn't resist bursting into laughter when the twins told Ron he'd have to pay more than the normal pricing for something. Though both teens almost went off when they'd found he had tried to sneak some things he wanted into their order, an order that included items they both wanted as well as what the other senshi had wanted.

That trip also came with civil discussions between Narcissa and Molly and Arthur Weasley. Something that had been a bit more difficult on the part of Molly considering the history between her husband Arthur and Narcissa's ex-husband Lucius. She hadn't quite forgiven Lucius for putting Tom Riddle's diary into Ginny's cauldron before Ginny's first year, the same diary that opened the Chamber of Secrets and almost cost the Weasleys the youngest member of the family. But Narcissa had been quick to clear the air and inform Molly and Arthur, with the help of an oath on her magic as proof, that she had not known a thing about the diary and that she wouldn't have encouraged Lucius to do what he had done with it. That news was enough to ease the elder Weasleys' minds and accept her more openly. It wasn't long before they were soon laughing as if they'd been friends all along. Even though some time had passed by this point since Usagi's party, Narcissa informed Arthur and Molly as to Ron's behavior and how the others acted in response. Even though the twins, Harry, Hermione, Lellian and Ginny could have all told the elder Weasleys when they first had returned from the party, they had been instructed to let that be done by an adult in person the first chance they had gotten to tell them.

Hearing that story had left Molly absolutely horrified that one of her children could be so foul, since she and Arthur knew for a fact they had raised their children better than that. To hear that even with such disturbing things about her being said, that Usagi hadn't retaliated had made Molly feel a little better. But hearing that George had been the first to stop Ron's tirade with Harry as back-up with Fred's offer to do something to make it up to Usagi had made the matriarch proud of the twins and Harry. Arthur and Molly's next action had been to go right over to Usagi and apologize for her having been forced to experience that. After Usagi had reassured them that everything was okay and that she hadn't let Ron's stupidity ruin her birthday, Molly had then rushed to hug the twins, grateful that they had been responsible enough to undo possible damage their little brother had done. Though since she hadn't exactly said why she was hugging them so tightly, the two Weasley twins were left confused. A state of confusion that had Usagi bursting into giggles and George looking her way with a dreamy expression on his face, resulting in Usagi's cheeks tinting a pretty pink.Molly had caught the looks of love-filled adoration exchanged between George and Usagi and smiled before alerting Arthur to the blossoming love in front of them, and taking note that she finally had a way to tell the twins apart.

Just as they were about to step out of triple 'W', there was a lot of chaos as people were screaming and running. While others were just dropping unconsciously. Usagi and Draco both looked for the source of the chaos and Usagi gasped at the sight of three youma in the street draining people.

"Youma...." She murmured.

"Go. You and the senshi get out there. I'll do my best to make sure no one other than Mum knows you're gone. Now go before too many people get hurt." Draco urged even as he saw others trying to fight and the spells bouncing off only for the casters to then be drained.

Usagi nodded and motioned to Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami before heading outside to find a safe place to henshin. At the same time, Draco headed over to Narcissa, quickly getting her attention and alerting her to what was going on. Everyone in the shop gathered to the windows to watch as the five senshi appeared to distract the youma from hurting any more bystanders. Once the civilians had all made it into hiding, the senshi went into full fight mode. The fight between them and the youma was quite a sight, the senshi dodging and attacking with grace.

Lellian and Harry, knowing the full story, had each taken a spot by Draco in front of one of the windows to watch. When Usagi got hurt by one of the youma, it had taken both Lellian and Harry to keep Draco from running outside while she got back up. After that, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei had taken a protective positioning around her. The same positioning they had taken after Ron had cornered her at her party. But it seemed the attack to their leader had given them a renewal of energy and fighting spirit as they fought harder to take out the youma. After a while, Sailor Venus managed to trap them in her love chain attack and nodded to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon nodded in affirmative before twirling her wand and attacking the youma, destroying them. All five girls sighed in relief before heading off to de-transform so they could rejoin the others. At seeing all five okay, Draco, Lellian and Harry all sighed in relief.

Lellian then looked around and noticed the Weasley twins and Hermione looking around too and whispering some things between them. Alarmed, Lellian looked to Harry and Draco. "I think the twins and Hermione have figured it out." She whispered.

"Shouldn't be surprised if Hermione figured it out." Harry spoke before looking to Draco. "But what happens if they corner you and Usagi?"

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it. Guess it was bound to happen eventually with the way Usagi and George stare at each other. She would've had to tell him eventually. But we'd figured if it had come where she might've needed to tell him, it would've been later. Possibly could've held off until after this whole mess with the Dark Lord was taken care of." Draco sighed.

"Held off what?" Usagi asked as she joined them now that she and the others had made it back in.

"Telling Fred, George and Hermione about our past and your being a senshi. Seems they've at least figured you girls out while you were fighting." Draco explained.

"Oh great. Well I guess if they'll have to be better informed then so be it. I'm not telling naggy cat though that more know or more are gonna know." Usagi made a face at the thought of Luna, causing the other three teens to laugh.

"Is she really that bad?" Lellian asked between giggles.

"You have no idea." Usagi and Draco replied together before bursting into laughter.

"The good thing about it is that at least Hermione will have them wait to corner us about it." Harry sighed.

"Wait, why would we be cornered with them?" asked Lellian.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because our faces didn't really give any sign that we didn't know it was Usagi and the others out there. Especially if Hermione happened to look our way right after Usagi got hurt and saw us keeping Draco from running out there." Harry explained.

"Oh. Right. That moment would've given us away, wouldn't it?" Lellian sighed.

"We will deal with it when we have to. Like Harry said, they'll likely wait for the explanation until after we've done all our school shopping." Usagi said before sighing as her wrist communicator went off.

Harry, recognizing the need for privacy, cast a silencing spell around them.

Usagi nodded in thanks before opening her communicator. "Yes Ruka-chan?" She addressed Haruka, whose face was shown on the scene.

"Are you guys alright there Kitten?" She asked in concern. "Luna picked up on something in your area."

"We're fine. There were a few youma but the girls and I took care of them already. But we're fine." Usagi smiled reassuringly.

"Good. I'll let her know so she can stop pacing a hole in the floor." Haruka chuckled.

"Thanks Haruka. Draco and I likely might be back later after Mum. The Weasley twins wanna talk to us."

"Alright. Just have Draco let us know when he comes back if you decide to stay." The older woman winked.

"Haruka..." Usagi whined as her cheeks tinted. "Be nice or I'm telling Michiru."

Haruka paled for a moment before chuckling once more.. "Yes Princess. Let me go calm Luna." She signed off.

"Sometimes I wonder how Michiru can put up with her." Draco laughed.

"Because Michiru has her few little flirty moments too. They just aren't anywhere near as often as Haruka's. Granted I'm not sure how often Haruka might make flirty remarks to me. I just know more often than not she does it just to see me blush." Usagi went silent for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I am even more grateful that Setsuna put my room next to Hotaru's."

"Wouldn't put anything past Haruka, huh?" Draco smirked.

"Nope. Not even that. Granted there is the benefit of giving Hotaru someone closer she can run to at night after nightmares, which is something I don't mind her doing so it's a win-win in my opinion." Usagi giggled.

"That's fair I think." Draco nodded in agreement. "The wing of nightmares. That's what the three of us are."

Lellian then noticed the Weasley twins and Hermione headed their way and removed the silencing spell. "And here they come." She murmured.

Hermione was the first to reach the group, deciding to address Draco, Lellian and Harry first. "What all do you know about those girls that were outside?" She was clearly too eager to know what they knew, to the point of forgoing waiting until later.

Fred pulled her back a bit. "Relax Hermione. Whatever is known, can wait until we're in a more private setting to be explained. You all still have shopping to do and George and I still have the shop to manage. So it can wait until all that is taken care of and we're in the flat upstairs, don't you think?"

Harry nodded. "He's right Hermione. To understand it fully, you'll need to know the whole story and that's way too long to be told right now. So it can wait ‘til everything is done and we can have no interruptions."

Hermione looked between the two boys and sighed. "Fine. I'll wait."

George, on the other hand, had come up right behind Usagi and pulled her back into his arms, grinning from ear to ear. "Good job my little heroine." He whispered in Usagi's ear.

Usagi smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you." She whispered back. "You're not mad I hadn't told you before now?"

"Not at all. I understand you had good reasons to hide it. Plus you're going to explain it later anyway so it's fine." He gently kissed her cheek.

Usagi blushed. "Good. And yes you're right on both accounts. I had good reasons to hide it and I'll be there to explain."

George then held her slightly away from him, his eyes doing a quick run-over of her as if checking for something. First since he was behind her, he checked the back of her before turning her to face him and checking her front.

"What are you doing George?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm checking for bruises and injuries so I know if I need to find a way to resurrect those things and kill them again." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

She giggled. "I'm fine. Really. The attack barely left a scratch, not to mention I'm healed from it anyway."

"Promise?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise. It's not the first time I've had to fight those things and it's definitely far from the last." She smiled reassuringly.

George nodded and pulled her close again. "Okay."

Fred rolled his eyes at George before addressing the five younger teens. "All five of you, back here after your shopping is done. We'll close up early if we need to. We can go over this whole thing and then you guys can floo home. Deal?"

"Deal." The five teens answered together.

"Now go on and rejoin the others. They're looking for you." Fred gestured with his head to the others.

The five teens nodded and headed on to join the group and finish their shopping.Or at least that was the intent. Until Harry, Hermione and Lellian happened to look out a window and see Pansy hurrying up the street.

"Someone let the pug off her leash." Lellian muttered.

"Wonder where she's off to in a hurry." Harry wondered.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione questioned, already not liking where her friends' line of thinking was going.

"Because, with Draco officially a Tsukino, his betrothal contract with Pansy was nullified since it betrothed her to Draco Malfoy and was approved by Lucius Malfoy. But now there is no longer a Draco Malfoy and Lucius has no legal right to make decisions for Draco now, including who he marries. From Pansy's point of view, it's Usagi's fault. And for that, she'll want revenge. If she's looking for something to use in revenge, we should find out.” Lellian explained. "For Usagi's sake."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. But let's not take too long or our disappearance will be noted." She began looking around to make sure no one was paying attention.

"Come on. Under here." Harry said as he pulled out his invisibility cloak.  
The trio dipped under the cloak and made their way outside as quickly as they could without accidentally bumping into other people. By the time they made it onto the street, Pansy had disappeared.  
"She was heading that way." Lellian murmured.

They scurried, peeping into shops looking for Pansy. So far they weren't having any luck.

"Look there she goes. Down Knockturn Alley." Hermione pointed out. The trio hurried after her, the cloak flapping around their feet and ankles. It was getting harder to hide the three of them under the cloak. When they got to Knockturn Alley, she had disappeared again. They started peeking into shops once more but found them pretty much empty of customers. But they all figured it couldn't be too good to be seen purchasing or about to purchase dark items in these dark and suspicious times. Finally they found her inside Borgin and Burkes, talking seemingly animated to Mr. Borgin, the owner.

"If only we could hear what they are saying." Harry whispered in frustration.

"We can." Lellian dug around in her pocket. "Extendable Ears." She pulled a few from her pocket and fed the ends down to the bottom of the door as the trio huddled around the opposite ends to listen.

"I can't bring it here. It has to stay where it is. Just tell me how to fix it." Pansy growled.

"I'm sorry but without having it to look at, it would be near impossible to tell you how to fix it. In fact, I'm not sure I'm willing-."

"Well maybe this will convince you!" Pansy yanked up her left sleeve and showed him something, smirking as the man paled before letting her sleeve fall down again. "Whatever. Just make sure you keep the other one safe."

"Why don't you just go ahead and take it now then?" Borgin suggested.

"No you idiot! What would I look like trying to carry that thing? Just keep it safe and don't sell it. And don't tell anyone about this. Got it?" Pansy warned.

"As you wish." He nodded.

Pansy made her way out of the shop.

"Did either of you see what she was referring to?" Lellian asked.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

"But whatever it is, it's something that would've been noticeable if she'd taken the one he had." Hermione spoke. "I'm going to try and find out what."

Before either Harry or Lellian could stop her, Hermione had moved from under the cloak and headed inside the shop. This left the other two to listening through the Extendable Ears once more. Both teens practically facepalmed as they listened to Hermione try to trick Borgin into telling her what it was by acting as those she was a friend of Pansy's attempting to buy Pansy a gift with the desire not to get something Pansy had already planned to get herself. Neither Harry nor Lellian were surprised that Borgin easily saw through the ruse and shooed Hermione out of the shop.

"Like that wasn't obvious." Lellian muttered as she threw the cloak back over Hermione.

"Next time, you can show me how it's done." Hermione responded.

The two girls went back and forth with Harry rolling his eyes the entire time all the way back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, quieting down enough to slip past Mrs. Weasley. After Harry had stowed the cloak again, the three spent time insisting to Mrs. Weasley that they were in the back room of the shop and that she could not have looked properly enough. After that, the entire group left to continue shopping.

Once all the supplies for school had been picked up hours later, the groups went separate ways; adults promising to stay in touch and the kids saying they'd see each other on the first of September. All but Harry, Hermione, Lellian, Usagi and Draco. The five of them headed back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.


	8. Chapter 8

George was waiting for them at the door when they got back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Straight to the back and up the stairs." He directed them. "I'll be right up after you. I've gotta lock up the store first." 

The teens nodded and started for the stairs. The staircase was skinny, so rather than being able to walk up in pairs like the Hogwarts staircases, they were forced to walk in a single line up to the flat with Harry leading the way and Usagi bringing up the rear. By the time Usagi was halfway up the stairs, George had locked up the store and caught up. And his timing at catching up couldn't have been better. Usagi had one of her infamous klutz attacks and started to fall forward on the stairs. But George, being right behind her, was able to grab her and pull her back against him.

Usagi gasped in shock at first when he caught her but looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled down at her before helping her straighten up and following her the rest of the way up the stairs. "Go on in Harry, it's open." He spoke seeing Harry had stopped just outside the door.

Harry nodded and opened the door, heading into the flat, the others following him.

"Took y'all long enough. Hope y'all don't mind if Angelina sticks around for this." He looked to Usagi and Draco for approval. "She stopped by to talk not too long ago. Plus it might be good to have someone closer to your age to know this."

Usagi looked to Draco. "What do you think? I mean it's easier for Angelina to come up to the school to find us than it is for Haruka or Michiru. And Setsuna still has her other post at times too. Not to mention that Mum's sometimes busy too."

Draco nodded. "You're right." He looked to Fred. "She can stick around."

"Well then, let's all gather in the living room. Anyone want anything? Snacks? Drinks? I reckon since it's supposed to be a long story and all, might as well try to make it comfortable and enjoyable for everyone." Fred smiled.

George gestured the teens into the living room where Angelina was finishing transfiguring the furniture into cushions for everyone to sit and lay on so they would be positioned into a circle. "Everyone pick a cushion and get comfortable."

No one had to be told twice as they all settled down on the floor. It wasn't surprising that Fred and Angelina ended up sitting next to each other on one of the bigger cushions. Nor was it all that surprising that Usagi sat next to George, who sat on the other side of Fred. What might have been surprising though if the group hadn't already been known to get along was that on the other side of Angelina was Harry with Draco next to him followed by Hermione with Lellian closing the circle by sitting between Hermione and Usagi.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well I guess I'll start with the past that Usagi, myself, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami all share. And then Usagi can pick up with how she and the girls reunited and eventually found their way to Hogwarts?" He looked to Usagi, who nodded in agreement before he started with the explanation about the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom.

After he finished his part and before Usagi could start with her tale, in true Hermione fashion, Hermione couldn't help raising her hand in confusion.

Draco rolled his eyes as he noticed but addressed her anyway. "Yes, Hermione?"

"You're telling us that there were once people on the moon and the other planets and that the Earthlings even once knew of these other kingdoms. But there's nothing in history books to suggest such a thing was real, and astronauts have found no proof that life was once there in those places. How do you explain that?" Hermione questioned.

Draco, along with almost everyone but Harry and Usagi were confused just by the term astronauts. Usagi giggled. "I'll answer her question Dray." She looked at Hermione. "Simple. When the moon kingdom fell, the other kingdoms fell with it. When Queen Serenity used the Ginzuishou to send us all to Earth, it likely wiped the different kingdoms of any trace of life being there, especially since it wiped our memories of that time as well when we were reborn."

"Then add in the amount of time that passed between the fall of the Moon kingdom and when Americans went to the moon. A lot can change in that amount of time, you know that Mione." Harry explained. "Plus are you really questioning what they're telling us considering we go to a school to learn magic and after that display of power Usagi and the others gave outside just a few hours ago?" He questioned.

"No." Hermione sighed. "You're right. Old habits I guess. Still feel the need to question everything."

"We love you anyway Hermione." Lellian smiled reassuringly.

"Anyway," Usagi called attention. "There's still more to this tale, remember?" She then started on how she and the inner senshi first reunited and got memories of their past selves. The story on reuniting with the outer senshi was next along with the enemies they faced with that, including the Sailor Wars and how the other senshi were 'killed' in the battle. Even though the senshi were all alive again, talking about that particular battle was still painful for Usagi, enough to make her cry.

Usagi closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself. As she did that, George wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Draco sent a minute glare George's way before taking back up the story, telling how the senshi ended up going to Hogwarts, how they 'found' him and how Usagi and Setsuna managed to help get him and Narcissa free from under further influence of Voldemort in plenty of time before Draco was supposed to be marked with the Dark Mark. "And that brings us to now."

"One more question. If the Ginzuishou can only be used by someone with Lunarian blood, is it further limited to the women in the line?" Hermione asked.

"It seems to be that way, doesn't it? Considering it automatically defaulted to me rather than possibly going to Draco. It could be possible, or it could just be that it gives preference to the women over the men due to the kingdom usually being inherited through women. But then again, as far as we know, Draco was the first male born into the line." Usagi answered.

Draco sat silently in thought about Hermione's question. "Wait a minute Sere, didn't you say when it first made its reappearance, you were very emotional at the time?"

"Yeah...I did say that. It's true."

"You were crying even. It's tuned to emotions then. With that in mind, it makes sense that the Ginzuishou would pass through the women. No offense, but the women would naturally be more open to showing the more powerful ones than men are at least to the extent the Ginzuishou calls for."

Usagi thought for a moment. "Well, that does make sense. Not that you couldn't add to its power in a battle. Similar to how the other senshi do."

"That reminds me, is Draco going to have another secret identity, like you have Sailor Moon?" Harry asked.

"To be honest....neither of us know the answer to that one." Draco replied. "If all I can do is access a special form and lend Sere my power when she needs it in battle, then that's good enough for me."

After a couple more hours of the group talking, laughing and snacking, it was time to go. Lellian, Harry and Hermione all said goodbyes and took the floo back to the burrow. Draco stood up to leave but saw Usagi had fallen asleep while partly laying on George, causing Draco to chuckle.

George looked down and smiled at seeing her sleep. "Guess I should wake her, huh?"

Draco shook his head. "Nah. Let her stay. She already got the okay anyway from Haruka. Just, keep her near you tonight. She might end up with a nightmare."

George nodded in understanding. "She's safe with me. Night Draco." He carefully stood up and lifted Usagi in his arms.

"Night George." He headed on through the floo back home.

George chuckled and started on towards his room to get Usagi settled in bed. He laid her down carefully and removed her shoes before covering her with the blanket.

He then changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants before sliding in the bed next to her. As if she knew he was there, she rolled towards him and snuggled in. He chuckled, carefully sliding his arm under and around her, holding her close before he too fell asleep. But the dream that awaited him was nothing like what he might have expected.


	9. Chapter 9

George's dream, better yet his memory, put him right within a huge palace, waiting outside a huge set of double doors, dressed similar to how court jesters are normally pictured as dressing.

"Can you believe it brother? Not only do we get to perform for Queen Serenity like usual but for the prince, the princess and the princess' court as well." Fred stood beside him dressed the same and grinning from ear to ear in excitement.

George grinned back. "It's the first time too we've been able to get this close to the Princess."

A guard opened the door and nodded to the twin jesters. "Their highnesses are ready for you now."

The twins went in and performed,telling jokes, doing tricks and playing minor harmless pranks on each other. Both twins delighting in the full giggles coming from Princess Serenity and her court of senshi guardians. At the end of the show, they bowed to the enthusiastic applause before leaving the room.

George had found himself staring into space dreamily once they were out of the room, thinking about Princess Serenity. Her giggles had sounded like sweet bells to him and beautifully genuine.

Fred looked over at his twin and smirked. "Smitten with one of the ladies we performed for dear brother?"

George shook his head. "What?" He blushed. "And what if I am?"

"I'm just curious to know which one, is all."

"Princess Serenity. Not that it matters. She's the princess. She wouldn't give me the time of day to get to know her, even just as a friend."

"You don't know that. Rumor is she's much more approachable than you would think. Just don't give her Senshi or the prince reason not to trust you. Simple enough." Fred encouraged.

"You're right. I can at least give it a shot. Thanks for not teasing me." George smiled.

"What are brothers for?" Fred grinned.

The scene changed to sometime after, with George out in the palace gardens with Princess Serenity, the two laughing and talking and getting to know each other for hours. When Serenity had to return to her duties as a princess, George sought out his brother.

"So? How did it go?" Fred asked in excitement.

"It was wonderful. She's the most wonderful person I know, besides you of course. She's so sweet and kind and warm hearted. Her laughter is...heavenly....like nothing I've ever heard. And her eyes...are so expressive. I could get lost in them all day if she would let me." George explained.

"Yep. You are smitten with her. I've never heard you be so descriptive about a girl to that extent." Fred chuckled.

"Aw. Lay off Fred." George tossed a pillow at him.  
The scene changed again, most likely months later. Again it was George and Princess Serenity in the gardens.

"I know I'm not a prince Serenity, but would you give me the chance of dating you, showing you that I could be the one for you?"

Princess Serenity sighed and looked down. "I wish I could George. But I'm engaged?"

"Engaged? How? You said you weren't seeing anyone." He asked in fear.

"I wasn't. It's an arranged marriage. To seal an alliance between the moon and Earth. Earth is the only planet in the system that's not part of the alliance and this marriage would bring them in at last. As the heir to the throne, I...have a duty to my kingdom and the arranged marriage is part of that duty. I'll understand if my situation causes you to end our friendship." She still hadn't looked him in the eye.

He sighed and smiled softly before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Serenity, there is absolutely nothing that would make me want to end our friendship. Not even the possibility of death would cause me to make such a decision. Damn whoever doesn't like it, excuse my language by the way. Not even your husband to be will make me give up our friendship. You don't need to apologize for something that was out of our control."

She looked up at him with a soft smile. "Thank you for understanding. I was afraid the news would make you hate me." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She then took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kissed him. His eyes widened at first, but then he closed his eyes too and returned the kiss, gently cupping her cheek.

They held the kiss for a few minutes, before George reluctantly pulled away. He gently stroked her cheek. "May I ask what that was for, dear Princess of my heart."

She smiled tenderly and blushed at his words that were an obvious sign of how much he cares for her. "So you knew what my answer would have been if not for this stupid arranged marriage."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You really...?"

Serenity nodded. "I really would. Maybe one day.....if not this lifetime then maybe the next....we will find each other again and have true happiness."

"Perhaps we shall. Until then, let's promise to support each other having a happiness in this one. It would not do for us to be miserable. Even if that happiness we have now includes loving other people. My heart is forever yours Serenity, I promise. No matter who else I may love, my love for them will never hold up to how much I love you." George smiled.

She smiled back. "You are right. It is the same for me. No one else could ever be as loved by me as you are. A promise, yeah?"

"A promise." He was about to lean in for another kiss when the sounds of voices calling her reached their ears. "Your guardians. You better go. See you later."

Serenity sighed and nodded as she stood up. "See you." With a last smile, she headed off in the direction that her guardian senshi's voices were coming from.

The scene changed again. This time it seemed to be set sometime after George's talk with Princess Serenity. There had been word that danger was brewing on Earth that could impact the moon kingdom. Every able bodied male was being pulled to train, George and Fred included. The scene was a training session for the twin jesters.

"Sure you are holding up okay? The princess really does seem to be in love with that Earth prince." Fred asked

"I am fine Fred. And she is not really in love with him. Just playing the part. She is expected to look happily in love with him for the sake of the people. As far as I know, you are the only other person besides myself and her who knows that she would be with me if not for that arrangement. And honestly I find it a bit of a consolation that since the trouble started on Earth, Prince Draconis has been a bit more suspicious towards Prince Endymion. We both know how protective Prince Draconis is of Princess Serenity. That alone makes me feel better since the senshi seem to be too caught up with Prince Endymion's guards to be suspicious as they should. It is just too much of a coincidence that the trouble on Earth started not long after the announcement of Princess Serenity's engagement to Prince Endymion." George explained.

Fred scoffed. "Yeah. Sounds more like you are jealous and just itching for a way to free her from that marriage."

"I mean it Fred. I am not saying that Prince Endymion is involved directly in whatever is brewing on Earth. But it could at least be an effect of the engagement. At horribly best, it is a shunted love or admirer of Prince Endymion who wants to kill Princess Serenity as an attempt to win Prince Endymion. At horribly worst, he is involved and it is a plot to kill Queen Serenity so that he and Princess Serenity would be forced to wed sooner and take the throne, allowing him complete control, or so he believes, of the kingdom and by default, of the silver alliance. And yes I know how bad both possibilities sound as I do not want harm to come to either Princess Serenity or Queen Serenity. But for her sake definitely, I would hope that Prince Endymion is not involved in the brewing trouble to that extent of the harm towards Queen Serenity." George sighed.

Fred nodded with a sigh. "That all actually does make sense and sound plausible. Though I have heard something said that if Queen Serenity does die before Princess Serenity is wed, then the coronation of the Princess would come first, whether she's engaged or not. It would then give her the power to end the engagement in such a case. Whether or not she is aware of that, I do not know."

George shook his head. "With as much as they probably keep from her, I would not be surprised if she does not know about that. But....it is not my place nor yours to tell her. We should not even know about that ourselves."

The scene changed again. In the time that had passed, George had gotten to be on better terms with the Lunarian prince, Serenity's twin brother. The night of the birthday ball held to celebrate the birthday of Draconis and Serenity, George and Draconis were surprised to come across Prince Endymion speaking to a woman through a mirror. As the two listened to the conversation, they were horrified to learn that Endymion had indeed plotted with this woman, who they learned to be Beryl the very woman stirring up trouble on Earth, to kill Queen Serenity so that Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion would take the throne quickly.

George and Draconis hurried to try to get to Queen Serenity to warn her, but it seemed every time they tried, she was always surrounded by other nobles or commoners. After a while, Princess Serenity with Prince Endymion joined the dancing, mesmerizing the crowd temporarily. But the crowd was not held long as the advisers, Luna and Artemis, ran through the ballroom sounding the alarm that the kingdom was under attack from Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. The battle was fierce, and the senshi fell to Prince Endymion's generals rather than fight them.

As much as George and Draconis currently despised Prince Endymion for his plot to kill Queen Serenity, they could not help but notice that Prince Endymion had been just as surprised as they had to see his generals fighting in the battle on the side of the enemy. It was also incredible to watch his surprise at seeing Beryl had had her own plans for the battle, the woman having planned to attack and kill Princess Serenity with the screeched claims that Princess Serenity had stolen Endymion from her. But before her attack could hit the princess, Endymion had stepped between, instantly killed from the attack. Princess Serenity grabbed Endymion's sword and ran towards Draconis and George after the pair had called her name to get her attention, happy at seeing that the pair were still unharmed. They had ran to meet her halfway. But that relief was short lived as both were hit from behind before she reached them. As she watched the light slowly leave their eyes, she sank down beside their fallen bodies. In her grief, she took Endymion's sword and plunged it into her chest to end her life. "May we meet again and find happiness in the next life...." Were her last uttered words as she closed her eyes and breathed her last before the dream finally ended to George's relief.

He woke up almost instantly after the dream ended.His first action was to catch his breath and calm his racing heartbeat. Once he had managed that, George looked at the sleeping Usagi who was curled up next to him. His instinct yelled at him to check for a sword wound in her chest and make sure she truly was unharmed but he felt that was a little too invasive for his liking so he settled for watching her breathing instead. After watching the rise and fall of her chest a couple of times and fully reassured that she was alive, he smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head before carefully sliding his arm out from under her. He then stood up and headed out the room to the bathroom. Just as he started to splash water on his face at one of the sinks, Fred walked in and stood at the other sink.

"Crazy dream, wasn't it? Us as court jesters in the Silver Millennium?" Fred asked.

"Fits us quite well honestly. Considering our jokester personality. Though I do worry for Serenity. If she saw in her dream just as much as we did, including what Draconis and I learned about Endymion back then....it will crush her." George sighed as he turned off the water.

"Well good thing she has you and Draconis back then. The two of you will get her through that news, just as you would have back then. Look at all she has been through since rebirth. Yeah at first the knowledge will hurt her and watching her might get painful. But she has so many people to help her and encourage her and support her. She will pull through this and be stronger than before. She is no longer the delicate, sheltered princess that she was back then. You saw her fighting those youma earlier. Fierce and determined to protect, the leader that Queen Serenity would have wanted her to be. She will be okay."

"You're right. I just can not help but worry for her sake. Thanks Freddie."

"George." Usagi's voice called out with a slight hint of fear.

"Fred....come back to bed." Angelina's voice was next.

Fred chuckled. "Anytime. Now it seems our ladies beckon us to return to their sides." He turned and left the bathroom to return to his room and Angelina.

"Remember Freddie, silencing charm please!" George teased before returning to his own room.

Usagi was sitting up with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes held the fear her voice had reflected when she called him as she looked up at him. "Tell me...it isn't true....what he did?"

George felt his heart break for her right then as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "I'm sorry Serenity. But it's true. Queen Serenity didn't know of that plot though your brother and I tried to warn her. Seems our being suspicious of Prince Endymion had been right. The idiot's one redemption was that he tried to save you in the end." He pressed a gentle kiss to her head.

"He was...after power...that came with the throne." She choked back a sob. "I have come to terms that the Crystal Tokyo that the girls and I helped save was an alternate timeline. And Setsuna could not tell us at the time we saw it that it was an alternate then...an alternate created on lies. Mother assumed I was truly in love with him because I let her believe that...because I....as much as I wanted everyone to be able to marry someone they were in love with...I let that same choice be taken from me. Mother just wanted me to be happy, but I put my own happiness aside for the good of the kingdom. Or what I thought was the good of the kingdom. After all, how bad would it have been to have another ally, the remaining planet of the solar system, finally join the alliance." She sighed. "There was a reason Earth had not been allowed to join the alliance. That Lunarians had been banned from relations with Earthlings. But I was never told the reason why. Only that it was as it was. But I was curious as a kitten about the beautiful blue planet that I was able to see all the time. So I visited, met Endymion and let him charm me. Kept sneaking away, my guardians eventually following me and falling for his generals. I was not in love at all with Endymion, but I considered him a good friend at least. I talked Mother into reopening the relations between the Moon and Earth. Next thing I knew, an arranged marriage was made between me and him." She blinked back tears as she spoke.

"But then I was so sheltered from the news about the trouble brewing on Earth. It never hit me that he was not telling me everything for any reason other than because Mother had asked him not to. I brought that trouble to the Moon. It is my fault the kingdom fell. If I had spoken up against the arrangement, if I had told Mother that I had fallen for you, then Beryl would not have attacked the moon, because she would not have had a real reason to. She only agreed to Endymion's plan to kill Mother to get a chance to kill me for 'stealing' Endymion." She finally couldn't hold back the tears and started crying against George.

"Shh. It is gonna be alright Serenity. It was not your fault. You did not know the truth. And I am sure Queen Serenity has realized by now that it was wrong of her to keep you so sheltered from what was going on. Stop blaming yourself. Granted we will never know if the attack on the moon truly might not have happened if not for your reopening relations between the two kingdoms. The way I see it, it might still have happened eventually, what with Lunarians and the other kingdoms having such long lifespans compared to Earthlings, they grew jealous. Add to that that the Moon kingdom had a powerful item like the ginzuishou and it was asking for eventual trouble." He rubbed her back soothingly and rocked gently.

She clutched onto his shirt tightly as she cried. "I am so sorry. We could have been together in the past if not for me."

"Do not be sorry. What matters is that we have each other now. I will always be here for you. Trust me on that. You have done so well all this time. Your mother would be proud of you for the courage and leadership you have shown. You have proven time and time again why it was wrong of her to shield you like she did. Just go ahead and cry if you must. I will be right here holding you while you cry and after. My heart is still yours Serenity and it forever will be. I promise."

Finally, Usagi looked up at him with a soft smile, wiping away the last remainders of her tears. "And mine is still yours now and forever."

"Feeling better now?" He asked with a soft smile, cupping her chin gently.

"Much better. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, she yawned, covering her mouth while she did so. "Excuse me for that." She blushed. "What time is it?"

George cast a quick tempus charm and chuckled softly. "It is only one in the morning. We still have time to get some more sleep before we need to get up for the day. So let's go ahead and do that. That way we'll be able to get some breakfast with Fred and Angelina before you head home and I go down to open the shop." He laid back on the bed, pulling her down with him.

Usagi giggled and nodded. "Sleep sounds good." She snuggled to him. "Night George."

Within minutes, the couple was asleep once more, sleeping the remainder of the night away. The next morning was filled with laughter and joking over breakfast with Fred and Angelina before Angelina and Usagi had to leave for their respective homes and the twins prepared to go open the shop.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the first of September again. Setsuna, Narcissa and Haruka had stayed with Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Usagi and Draco at the Leaky Cauldron the past three nights, to make it easy to get the six teens to King's Cross on the first. Since the teens had their trunks all packed, it didn't take them long to pack the trunks of the two cars they were using, courtesy of Haruka's love of cars, and pile on in before driving to the station. Once at the station, the group easily passed through the barrier in time to see Ron,Ginny, Hermione and Lellian getting on the train. Harry was talking to Arthur Weasley. Usagi got the surprise of George having shown up at the station to see her off.

"Didn't expect to see you here." She smiled.

"Oh come now. What type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't come to see you off to school?" He grinned and kissed her. "You'll write plenty, right? I know you'll have the girls and Neville and Harry and Draco and Blaise all looking out for you. But I still wanna know if anyone dares to try to hurt you. Especially my idiot little brother. Deal?" He gently cupped her cheek.

"Deal. I'll be okay though." She kissed him. "I'll write in the morning." She pulled away and got on the train with the others, waving to him.

When Usagi stepped on the train, Harry hurrying on after her, the group all waved to the Weasleys, Narcissa, Setsuna and Haruka as the train pulled out of the station. Harry looked amongst them.

"Let's see about finding a compartment." He suggested.

Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ami all looked at him sheepishly and shook their heads.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione said.

"The four of us have to go to the Prefects' carriage then start patrolling the corridors." Ami chipped in.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Ron spoke before all four of them turned and headed off to the prefects' carriage.

 

Harry then looked to Ginny who shook her head and said something about meeting with Dean before she scurried away as well.

Lellian sighed. "Come on Harry. The rest of us can go look for a compartment."

"Hi guys!" Neville came walking up behind Harry, with Luna behind him. "Let's find a compartment."

After finding a few that were already full, they found an empty one and settled into it. It wasn't long after that a younger student brought invitations to Neville and Harry from Professor Slughorn.

Harry,  
I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.  
Sincerely,  
Professor H.E.F. Slughorn

"Who's Slughorn?" Neville asked in confusion.

"A new professor." Harry answered. "Wonder what he wants."

As the two boys headed down the corridors towards Apartment C, the corridors seemed to have become increasingly packed with students who were staring at Harry as they passed. More than once, Harry was wishing that it wasn't quite so packed so they could at least have been able to navigate through while under the invisibility cloak. His one consolation was being able to still see the slightly covered the odd formation of pimples on Cho Chang's face as she darted into her compartment the moment she saw Harry. When they got to Slughorn's compartment, it was quite clear they were not the only ones invited. They each gave Blaise a discreet nod of their heads in acknowledgement of each other. Then they sat down as Professor Slughorn started introducing Harry and Neville to the others in the room. The boys were surprised to see Ginny in there but after learning it was her infamous bat bogey hex that got her an invite, neither boy was really surprised. Then of course came Slughorn's questioning in regards to the events at the ministry the spring before. Which of course, Harry couldn't really deny without lying. Although both Neville and Ginny gave up that they had both been at the ministry with Harry, they immediately clammed up when Slughorn turned the questioning on them about that night.

After much more talking from Slughorn and lunch, Professor Slughorn peeked outside the window. Upon seeing that there wasn't much more time before the train would pull into the station at Hogsmeade, he let the group of students go.

Blaise, having been lucky enough to be right behind Harry, Neville and Ginny as they left the compartment, took a chance to talk briefly. "I'll go back and pay attention to Pansy, see if she'll give away what plans she may have against Usagi. I'll let Lellian know if I find out anything." He whispered to Harry as low as possible.

Harry only nodded in understanding before heading back to the other compartment with Neville and Ginny.

Blaise did indeed head back to his compartment, where Pansy sat with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy looked over at him when he entered. "So what did the Professor want?" She asked boredly.

"Nothing much. Just seemed to want to make a club of sorts of people with something to them." He answered.

"Who else was there?" She looked at her nails as if searching for imperfections.

"Just kids from some of the other houses. Potter, Longbottom and the Weasley girl were there."

"Longbottom? And that Weasley girl? What made them important enough?" She sighed. "Sounds like it was boring. He must not have heard that I'm on-"

"I don't know about that Pansy. He started asking me about Nott's father and wasn't happy to hear that he was arrested at the ministry. And Nott wasn't there. He's clearly not trying to deal with death eaters and their children.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like it is guaranteed that I will be here next year anyway. I have got bigger and better things to take care of. When the Dark Lord takes control, Slughorn will just be another sad soul who will either accept his new place at his feet or be killed."

"What are you saying Pansy? Aren't you too young anyway?" Blaise asked.

"Even so, the Dark lord has picked me for a special mission. And I have something of my own to take care of as well." She smirked. "Though it would be quite fun to see that goody two shoes rabbit at my feet as payment for stealing my Drakey. Maybe I'll just see what fun I can have in the meantime."

"Whatever Parkinson. Already sounds like you're in over your head." He started pulling on his robes, making a mental note to himself that Pansy was clearly more delusional than they thought.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the train ride was uneventful until it pulled into Hogsmeade. The prefects helping to usher the first year students towards Hagrid and the boats before splitting off to rejoin their friends at the carriages. Draco was relieved to see that Usagi, Rikki and Blaise had all waited on him before getting into a carriage.

"So, heard that you met Slughorn. What is he like?" Draco asked as the carriage they were in started towards the castle.

"Eh. A bit full of himself really. Talk about someone who tries to align themselves with what he believes are the right people. He seemed to be trying to suck up,make connections and such. He went on and on of his connections with former Hogwarts students like the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. He did seem quite enamored with Harry though. Almost on a personal level."

"Well he did meet Harry over the summer. Apparently Dumbledore took Harry with him to convince Slughorn out of retirement." Usagi explained.

"Well that makes more sense. Though he did not seem like he believed Neville and Ginny when they said that they had been at the Ministry with Harry." Blaise explained.

"Not surprised. Though Usagi and I should have been invited since we are the- Ow!" Draco rubbed his arm that was freshly punched

"Draco! That is the exact reason why we did not have that publicly announced. So that people do not try to take advantage of us. And we definitely do not need word of that getting back to the dark lord." Usagi glared. "We have been lucky that that one youma attack in the alley has seemed to turn out to be a one time fluke. We won't always be able to slip away to henshin without anyone seeing us and it'll be good if we can keep those abilities from the Dark lord as long as possible."

"Right. We do not need to become even more of likely targets than what we are." Draco nodded in agreement before he looked to Blaise again. "So any idea on what Parkinson is planning?"

"Wait? Parkinson is planning something?" Rikki spoke up. "I expected her to hate Usagi even more than last year but I did not think she would actually have the brains needed to even try to plan something."

Blaise sighed and looked between Draco and Usagi. "Draco, should we really-"

"Do not start Blaise. It would be unfair and ridiculously stupid to keep something like this from her."

"He is right. If she has it in for me, I have the right to know and help protect myself against her. Everyone plotting protective measures without keeping me in the loop is just going to annoy me in the end. So you might as well keep me in the loop from the beginning. Now, I believe we are all waiting for your answer to Draco's question." Usagi smirked.

Blaise sighed. "Fine. Not that there is really anything to tell. If she has anything planned already, she definitely was not going to tell me. Granted Crabbe and Goyle were also in the compartment but they definitely would not have told. She has clearly guessed that I would be too likely to get word back to the two of you, especially considering my perceived fondness for Lels and how much I hung around you two last year. I can say this though; she definitely did seem keen on the mental image of Usagi being at the feet of the dark lord, even if it is nothing more than a fantasy. She also has some sort of mission from He who must not be named, a big one if she is not just bluffing. One that she claims would likely have her not be here next year."

"Parkinson not being here next year would be quite the improvement and the best early graduation gift in my opinion." Rikki muttered.

"Even if the reason for her not being at Hogwarts means someone loses their life?" Usagi questioned.

"He would not really expect her to succeed at such a mission, would he? I mean that could basically be suicidal. I mean, I would not be surprised if he knew about my betrothal contract to her. And Lucius is in Azkaban, Mum is protected by the outer senshi so by process of elimination, the only one he could "punish" so to speak for losing me as a prospect is Pansy. If he really has given her such a mission, I doubt he expects her to succeed." Draco explained.

"But who could he have given her the order to kill for it to weigh so much?" asked Usagi.

"Someone whose death would be crippling to the side of the light but is not Harry. That people would be in an uproar about if they were murdered. No one fits that description so well other than Dumbledore." Draco sighed.

"Hopefully, she does not succeed." Usagi murmured.

"Now, back to Parkinson's vendetta against Usagi." Rikki spoke. "We have to set up ways to keep Usagi protected."

Blaise nodded as he looked to Usagi. "She will be going after you like you were more of a threat to their contract and a rival for his affections."

"Even though it was released that I am Draco's sister and not his lover?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "For a minute there, I was actually beginning to be under the impression that she has some brains and just refused to use them towards getting good grades. Clearly I was mistaken if she honestly refused to acknowledge printed truth." She rolled her eyes. "So what ideas are there for keeping old Pug face away?"

Rikki snorted with a smirk. "And there's that quickness at insulting that I enjoy so much. Granted, best to stick around me in the dorm. And then obviously, you can not be in the common room without one of us. But going through the halls is a little different. Especially since we do not all have all the same classes. We might just have to wait and see how the others' schedules line up with ours and then we can plan for escorting."

 

Usagi sighed and nodded. "That makes sense. I know they will want to play a part in keeping me safe especially since it is their duty and all. Oh the carriage stopped."

Blaise and Draco nodded before they stepped out, then helped the girls down. Usagi of course rolled her eyes as Draco helped her. "Too many times you've done this dear brother." She teased.

As they walked the rest of the way to the castle, Usagi sighed. "Totally not looking forward to dealing with the senshi being all protective around me all the time again. On top of that, I have to make sure they do not slip and address me as Princess. This is going to be a fun year. The only thing that will not make it suspicious is that the senshi and I are all friends that transferred over together."

Draco chuckled. "Oh relax. You get more time with them than you did last year. Though I think if possible, I might just try to tag along when I can just so I can spend some time too."

"Like you are not gonna be patrolling the halls with Ami at times due to you both being prefects?" Usagi grinned. "Not to mention you are going to end up patrolling with Hermione. Which reminds me, how is that crush of yours? You still have yet to say if it is Hermione or Harry." She burst into giggles at how red Draco's cheeks got at the suggestion.

"Must you tease me with that?" Draco muttered.

"Oh come on Dray, surely you are not still too shy to approach whichever one of them it is?" Usagi asked in confusion.

Draco held his head down and muttered something as his cheeks got even redder. He then started walking faster.

"Wait, what?" Usagi hurried to catch up to him. "What was that Dray? Come on, you can tell me. If you want, I will not tell Rikki and Blaise. You have my word as a senshi and as your sister. Deal?"

He sighed and nodded. "Fine but no telling anyone until I am ready for them to know." He looked to her and waited for her nod before he took a deep breath. "What I had said was that my crush likes that Cho Chang. Even kissed her." He had a look of disappointment on his face and waited for her to put two and two together.

It took Usagi a couple of minutes to figure things out but when she did her eyes widened before softening. "Oh Dray...you like Harry, huh? Well I can tell you this much, he did like Cho at one point, but after she ratted out the D.A. to Umbridge last year, he no longer has those feelings for her. Actually, he was quite happy today to see that she still has the outline of pimples on her face that spell out 'Sneak' that Hermione had charmed into the parchment that everyone in it had signed. So that is a start in your favor. Granted, we still are not sure if he is even attracted to guys but we will find out and work from there. Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled softly. "Thanks Usa."He hugged her with one arm. "Do you think that if he does happen to like guys that he will actually consider dating me?" He asked.

"I do not see why he would not consider it at least. It is not as if you are still the giant prat you started out as your first year here. He knows that and can see that you have changed. Things will work out. You just have to try and have faith." She kissed Draco's cheek and ruffled his hair, giggling at the groan the hair ruffling caused. "That is what you get for primping. Now let's get some seats at the table while we still have a chance to sit together with Rikki and Blaise. Race you." She giggled as she hurried on inside with Draco close behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

As the four teens settled in at the Slytherin table, talking animatedly, Usagi looked up just as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked past. Pansy sent a glare Usagi's way only to receive one in return. Usagi, knowing she was now going to be playing with fire, then leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and looked back to Rikki and Blaise as they talked. She knew that she should not be adding fire to the flames of Pansy's stupidity, but she hoped that by doing so, that Pansy would trying something stupid faster and possibly reveal what she had planned to do to Usagi much sooner. Mainly because Usagi did not want to spend the entire year looking over her shoulder in fear that Pansy was going to try something. Part of her wanted to try to convince Draco to go with her to see Professor Snape, either after the feast or after breakfast tomorrow, to inform him of her concerns about Pansy. But she refrained since she knew it was a risk doing that since they could not be sure as to which side of the war Snape was truly on. They knew that long ago in the first Wizarding war, Snape had been a death eater whose innocence had been vouched for by Dumbledore. But with his still close ties to Lucius, even with his showing up at the Order of the Phoenix meetings, they still could not be sure and therefore Usagi did not want to risk that Snape would in fact refuse to help even if she was in his house. Then it was time for the sorting ceremony. She, along with Draco, Blaise and Rikki, all watched as the first year students each went to sit with their respective new houses. Usagi in particular took note of the new Slytherins. She did not have to look at the three other house tables to know that the senshi were likely doing the same for the first years of their houses with the possibility of looking out for them and protecting them from any possible bullies amongst the older students.

With that in mind, Usagi wanted to discuss a potential idea with Blaise, Rikki and Draco but had to hold it since Dumbledore had started his welcome speech and she did not want to miss anything. She was not surprised that she and Draco had been correct in their assumption over the summer that Professor Slughorn was taking the post of Potions while Professor Snape would take Defense Against the Dark Arts. Usagi gasped along with most of the student body when Dumbledore's blackened hand came into view, her concern for the elderly professor not dissuaded when Dumbledore simply and casually shook his sleeve down over the disfigured limb. She did sigh in relief when Dumbledore finally finished his speech and the food appeared on the table since it meant she could talk again.

"How come there is no sort of mentorship program to help first years out?" Usagi asked.

"You mean like some sort of tutoring?" asked Rikki.

"Not just for tutoring. But to give them someone to talk to for advice on things they would not be able to give to each other or wouldn't feel comfortable going to their heads of house on. Like shortcuts to different classes or someone to talk to when they are feeling homesick or that they can tell things to that they are too scared to tell one of the staff." Usagi explained.

"I never even thought of that. That sort of thing could be quite helpful." Draco spoke between bites. "Look at them. They are excited, yet scared and likely to make very stupid decisions. And I am speaking from experience here myself. In the case of those in our own house, with the right mentors, it might be possible to steer those raised under the whole 'purebloods are superior' belief away from following the darker path as well as continue showing the other houses that not all Slytherins are evil. Better to keep it going that Slytherins are not all evil prats so that the proof continues even after our year has left the school at the end of next school year."

"But how would the mentors be picked? The first obvious choice if the staff were to go along with the idea, would be the prefects. But there's only two prefects to each house and each house usually ends up with at least five first years. That's too many for the prefects alone to mentor. And what year would the mentors be from?" Blaise chimed in

"Best would be older students. Maybe the sixth years. Since sixth years do not have OWLs or NEWTs to take at the end of the year even if our classes are NEWT level to start preparing us." Usagi explained.

"That is all good but Dumbledore is just as preferential towards Gryffindors as Snape is to us. He would never believe that a Slytherin did not have some sort of evil ulterior motives behind such an idea. Even with your only having transferred here last year. Your only chance would be to have Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako approach him with you and act as though one of them came up with the idea instead." Rikki said.

"Well talking to them will be easy enough. If we could get the heads of house behind the idea too, it might help. The only head of house that might give trouble would be Snape but that will be easy to rectify by telling him it could theoretically decrease the amount of idiots in his classes and he could have more serious students that way." Usagi noted.

Draco nodded in agreement. "He would definitely appreciate a decrease in students blowing up cauldrons." He thought for a moment. "We could talk to him about it tomorrow after dinner.  
"That will give you time to let the girls know and give them chances to approach the other heads of house too. If everything works out, the whole group can go talk to Dumbledore." Draco explained.

"That makes a lot of sense. Hopefully it will work." Usagi nodded.

The four teens continued to eat before it was time for Draco to get up to lead to the dungeons so that all the Slytherins would get the password for the start of the year. Of course Usagi, Rikki and Blaise all headed out with Draco. It was not long after all the Slytherins were in the common room before Professor Snape came in and gave his start of the year welcome speech and shooed all the students off to bed.

Once getting in the dorm, Usagi hurried and scribbled off a quick letter to George. Though she omitted the mention of Pansy having a possible plan. Although she had told him she'd let him know of possible trouble, there was no point bothering him about Pansy just yet. She already figured he'd likely storm up there to the castle soon after receiving her letter and she could not have that. When her letter was finished, she stashed it under her pillow with intent to send it off in the morning. Just as she was about to lay down, she was surprised by Rikki plopping on her bed and putting up a silencing charm so they could talk freely.

"Rikki, do not scare me like that again." Usagi whined while hitting Rikki with one of her pillows. "Now what do you want?"

"I was just wondering, are you going to let Professor Snape know about Pansy when you and Draco go talk to him tomorrow? You really should so he can at least keep an eye out as well."

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "I thought about it and I am not sure he really would. Granted it is something between students of his house. But I do not have any proof besides what Blaise thinks she might have been hinting at. Considering Crabbe and Goyle were in the compartment at the time as well, that's an easy protection for Pansy right there unless Snape can read their minds. Then add in that I'm still new plus the fact that we still are not sure as to which side of the fight Snape is really on, I just do not want to take the risk that he will not take action in my favor."

Rikki sighed. "You are really that concerned, huh? I say you should tell him anyway. At best, he will indeed keep an eye out. At worst, he will just tell you to settle it with her or come back with some proof. Keep your wand close by as a precaution. Night." She removed the silencing spell and left for her own bed.

Usagi grabbed her wand to keep it close as she laid down to get some sleep for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day was off to an easy start. Breakfast during which Usagi was able to send off her letter to George due to Moonlight showing up with the owls bringing in mail. That was followed by getting their schedules, that were determined by their OWL scores from the exams at the end of the previous year. Once they had their schedules and had eaten, it was time to head off to classes. The first of those being none other than Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape.

That one was mostly silently as they tried to perform non-verbal spells. And it was basically incident free until Professor Snape decided to step in on Ron's practice with Harry. That resulted in Harry hitting Snape with a verbal shield charm strong enough to knock the professor off-balance and into a desk.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor."

The sassy remark from Harry drew gasps from most people in the class. Though it also caused certain people to facepalm in embarrassment for Harry's sake. These people were Makoto, Rei, Lellian, Hermione, Usagi and Draco. Of course Harry earned himself a detention with Snape for Saturday, something no one was surprised about. When they left the room after class was dismissed, both Lellian and Usagi knocked Harry upside the head for his idiocy.

"Really Harry? You just had to say it?" Lellian shook her head.

"It is amazing that Snape did not assign Gryffindor extra homework to go along with your detention!" Usagi exclaimed.

That was when another student brought Harry a roll of parchment from Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the parchment and grinned. "Ha. It's from Dumbledore, requesting me on Saturday. Snape will not be happy that I am gonna miss his detention."

The girls all rolled their eyes at Harry's enthusiasm that Dumbledore had basically gotten Harry out of detention. When they reached the Potions classroom, only Draco was able to hear Usagi's sigh of relief that it was seemingly yet another class in which she did not have to worry about Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle. Draco gently squeezed her hand in support. When Slughorn finally opened the door, the class filed in and easily partnered up, Draco partnering with Usagi.

As Professor Slughorn questioned them about the cauldrons full of different potions, no one was surprised to see Hermione's hand in the air with the answers. Though it was a difference for her to be called on so eagerly during Potions compared to how much Snape usually tried to avoid calling on her.

"My best friend's a Muggleborn and she's the best of our year. Is this the young lady you were speaking of, Harry?"

"Yes sir." Harry beamed.

After a little more explanation on the potions including the final one, Felix Felicis, Slughorn finally gave them a potion to brew. The assigned potion was the Draught of Living Death, with the condition being that the person who brewed it best would win a vial of Felix Felicis. All while they were brewing, Hermione was hissing at Harry because of something 'wrong' he was doing to his potion. It was to Hermione's annoyance that Harry ended up winning the vial of Felix Felicis with great praise from Slughorn. As they left class, it was revealed by Hermione just how Harry had been getting those extra instructions just as Ginny caught up to them.

"You have been taking instructions from a book that someone wrote in?" Asked Ginny

"It's not like the chamber of secrets Tom Riddle sort of instructions. Just extra notes that someone scribbled in the margins that just happened to work."

"Even so Harry, you have no idea what hidden influence might be on the book." Rei spoke.

Before Harry could reply, Hermione had snatched the book. "Specialis Revelio." She spoke as she rapped the book's front cover only for nothing to happen. "Guess it really does seem to be just a textbook." She spoke disappointingly.

"Told you so." Harry snatched the book back before they continued on for the day.

Draco and Usagi, both still concerned got closer to Rei, wanting to know if she might have sensed anything about the book.

"Pick up any negative vibes from that thing?" Whispered Draco.

"Not a one. Really is just a plain textbook." Rei spoke in relief.

Usagi then went over her idea about a mentor program with Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami. All of them agreed with the idea and Ami was proud of Usagi for coming up with it. They all agreed to talk with their heads of house about it and hopefully convince them to go to Dumbledore and hopefully get it implemented.


	14. Chapter 14

By the end of the day and before curfew, all four heads of house had been informed of the idea and agreed to support it. Snape had oddly been much easier to convince than Draco and Usagi had expected though that might have partially had to do with Usagi appealing to his desire for less dunderheads before he had a chance to say no. Just when Usagi and Draco were about to leave Snape's office, he surprised them.

"Miss Tsukino, could I speak to you for a moment? Draco you can wait outside."

Draco nodded and gently squeezed Usagi's hand. "It will be alright sis. I will be right outside." He then left the office to wait in the hall.

Usagi watched as Draco left the room before turning back to face Professor Snape. "You needed something sir?"

"Yes. I would like to thank you for getting Draco away from having his future tarnished by the Dark mark. Although Lucius is one of my associates and we both began following the Dark lord while still school age, it was not a path that as his godfather, I wished for Draco to take. So you forever have my gratitude, even if I may never know precisely how it is possible for you to be siblings." said Snape.

"It was my pleasure. After finding out just what was to be his future, I knew I had to get him out of there possibly in a way where Lucius would have no power to get him back. It was just our luck that we were proven to be siblings." she smiled.

"I trust that Narcissa is in a safe place as well?" He inquired.

Usagi nodded. "Yes sir. She is. Her safety is just as important."

"Good." He nodded, clearly pleased with her answer. He then looked at her as if analyzing her for a moment. "One more thing, Miss Tsukino, as you are Draco's sister, I will allow you the courtesy of addressing me as Severus or Uncle Sev as he does, in private of course. In turn I will treat you as though you were also my godchild. But that means my standards for your behavior is higher. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. Crystal clear." She nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed." He gestured for the door.

"Goodnight sir." She bowed before leaving the room.

"So what did he want?" Draco asked.

"Just thanking me for making sure you could not be forced into the Death Eaters. Oh and he is giving me godchild privileges, so I can call him Uncle Sev or something similar like you do in private." She smiled as they stepped into the common room.

Draco grinned. "Well that is worth grinning about." He looked and saw Rikki and Blaise had waited up for them.

"So, how did it go? Is he supporting it?" Rikki asked after Blaise had waved Usagi and Draco over.

The two blondes grinned twin grins. "Yep. He is in favor. Now just need confirmation from the others that the other house heads agreed to support it and then it is on to Dumbledore!" Usagi answered as she sank down on a couch.

"Okay, I expected Rikki to still be here in the common room, and no offense Blaise, but why are you still in here?" Draco looked at him in confusion.

"Maybe I just wanted to know how things went with Snape. Is that a problem? I mean it is something pretty major that is being tried for." Blaise explained.

Draco looked at Blaise suspiciously but said nothing more. "Well, I do not know about you guys, but I'm bushed. I'm going to bed."

"Hold on Draco, I am tired too." Blaise spoke up as he stood up.

"Hey Blaise, do me a favor, make sure he does not spend so much time primping in the morning. If he tries, hex him." Usagi noted.

Blaise grinned and bowed. "My pleasure milady."

"Hey! Do I not get a say in whether or not I get hexed? Why are you asking Blaise to keep tabs on me anyway?" Draco scowled.

"Would you rather Blaise be the one to hex you if you are taking too long or would you rather I be the one to do it?" Usagi smirked.

Draco's eyes widened. "Definitely Blaise if I absolutely must be hexed. Night." He hurried on towards the boys' dorm before Usagi made the random decision of hexing him right there, with Blaise hurrying behind him.

Rikki burst into laughter. "Are you sure you and Draco are supposed to be twins? Honestly, the two of you have moments where one of you acts as if you are older than the other. Like just now you were like the older sister annoyed with her little brother. And Draco's actions towards George at your party made Draco look like a protective older brother."

Usagi giggled. "And poor Draco still has no idea that his protective brother act did not intimidate George in the slightest. Haruka on the other hand, well she refuses to not tease George about how scared he was of her, even if at first he thought Haruka was a man. Though Weasel is the one who should really be afraid of Haruka. When he got stupid at my party, Haruka was about ready to knock him senseless and run him over with her car and her motorcycle...repeatedly. And that would only be her holding off using her senshi powers on him." She grinned.

"Part of me still says we should have let her. But at least he is behaving, so far anyway." Rikki thought for a moment. "Why have you not informed your guardians about your worries where Parkinson is concerned?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "For the same reason I did not tell George and the same reason I did not let them at Weasel. Even just a hint of a threat to my safety like Parkinson and they would be at arms in seconds. I do not need them coming up here to protect me from Parkinson when I have enough help here already. They need to be at home making sure Mum stays safe."

Rikki nodded. "That is understandable. I just wish we had some way of finding out what Parkinson is planning. Not just what her plans towards you are but whatever mission she supposedly has is."

"We'll figure out something. Or it will start to show somehow. Anyway, let's get to bed." Usagi yawned as the two girls headed to bed.

The rest of the week quickly showed the sixth year students that the breaks between classes they had were truly for studying and doing homework as each professor seemed to pile more and more homework on them as if it were a race to see who was giving out the most homework. The four heads of house were repeatedly informing Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako that they had been unable to catch the headmaster long enough to set up a meeting for all of them to discuss the mentorship program. Saturday came and went, with Harry having his first special 'lesson' with Dumbledore with instructions to share what he had learned within a particular circle of friends that he trusted and his sister with the condition they could only tell more when he felt it was absolutely necessary to do so. So he kept it minimal, telling Hermione, Ron, Lellian, Makoto and Rei. It took some pleading from him to convince Rei and Makoto not to automatically tell Minako, Ami and Usagi but eventually the two agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

Days turned into weeks and still Dumbledore had not lingered at the castle long enough for the heads of house to approach him about the mentorship. In other news however, Harry had continued using the tips from his Potions textbook, excelling in Potions to the annoyance of Hermione and now Ami. And sadly still nothing more was discovered about Pansy's plans. It was October when the first trip to Hogsmeade for the year had been announced.

And it was during that Hogsmeade trip that tragedy struck when on the way to the castle, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Lellian discovered a cursed Katie Bell floating in the air screaming, a torn package on the ground and a friend of Katie's in distress. By the time they got help, Harry had wrapped the necklace in his scarf, the item passed on to Filch by McGonagall who gave the caretaker instructions to get it straight to Snape.

Of course with Lellian and Harry both still being suspicious about Pansy, they were both quite eager to share their suspicions with Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Ron however, kept their mouths shut, embarrassed to even be in the same room with the Potter twins at the time. Professor McGonagall only waved them off since all they had was purely circumstantial proof to go off of.

By the next day, the entire school had learned of what happened to Katie. It was a piece of news that Usagi hated passing along to George in her first letter to him that she sent after the incident first occurred. But she had remembered that Katie had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team the previous year with George, Fred and Angelina and thought the three former students deserved to know about their old teammate.

Of course when Harry reported to Dumbledore's office the following Monday, he again brought up his suspicions that Pansy was behind the cursed object reaching Katie, only to be waved off. By the end of that lesson, he knew a bit more about Voldemort's past.

Some time after that, Usagi had finally gotten the courage to speak to Professor Snape about her concerns where Pansy was concerned. Both about Pansy's supposed big mission and the fear that Pansy might try something yet again out of revenge for Usagi supposedly stealing Draco away.

"You are really that concerned that she may try to harm you?" He asked her with concern.

"It is a huge possibility. She and I have never gotten along since I was first sorted into Slytherin last year. Ever since Blaise got that little bit of information to me on the train on the first of September, I have been looking over my shoulder practically everywhere I go. Someone is with me at all times when I'm going between classes and meals. I do not even enter the dorm room any more without Rikki at night. Even my friends from Tokyo have helped by acting as escorts between classes and meals and the bathroom." The blond twisted her hands nervously.

"Since there is no actual proof so far this year that she has tried to harm you, I will see what I can do to try and get it out of her. Or at least about her bigger mission. But I will not promise anything. So do not get your hopes up. In the meantime, have the others continue what they are doing to keep you safe." He explained.

She nodded in understanding. "Thanks Uncle Sev." She smiled in relief, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"It is no problem at all." He nodded and watched as she left his office.

More time passed, with no signs of Katie returning back from St. Mungo's in time for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But in the end, her return was unneeded as Harry found her temporary replacement in Dean Thomas and between that and a minor trick on Ron to make Ron believe that Harry had poured some liquid luck into his drink at breakfast the day of the game, Gryffindor ended up victorious in the end.

Even more time passed and soon it was about to be time for the Christmas holidays. With that came Professor Slughorn's party, an unpleasant event for Harry, especially when Slughorn started praising Harry's ability in Potions to Professor Snape. However a distraction came in the form of Filch dragging Pansy Parkinson by the ear with the explanation that he had found the girl lurking in the corridors claiming to have been invited to the party and having been late in setting out.

Slughorn, being in the holiday spirit, gave Pansy permission to stay at the party rather than punish her. That slightly made Harry a little happy if only for the fact that Pansy would not try any of her plans, including harm to Usagi, if she was at the party while Usagi was in the Slytherin common room. Snape however had other ideas, as he took Pansy by the arm and led her out from the party, eventually pushing her into an empty classroom. Unknown to them both, Harry had slipped out of the party after them under his invisibility cloak.

"What were you thinking Parkinson? Letting yourself be caught so easily?" He asked her.

"None of your business. I wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't put Crabbe and Goyle in detention." She scowled and yanked her arm away.

"Well if they would stop getting such abysmal marks in Defense and actually pay attention then they wouldn't be in detention. Do you know you have been accused of giving that Gryffindor that necklace?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I had nothing to do with that. I wasn't even in Hogsmeade that day so how would I have possibly gotten it to her."

"Don't let me find out you actually did have something to do with it. It was reckless and far from foolproof considering students were still being searched for dark objects. I will not go easy on you just because you're in my house if you were behind that, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She muttered.

"Now, about this plan of yours. Why not confide in me so that I can help you?"

"Oh no. You don't want to help me. You just want to be able to claim the glory. I'll manage it on my own thank you. I will manage everything by myself. I don't need the likes of you. And stay out of my head!" She exclaimed after feeling a slight probing in her mind.

"Ah, so Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency."He scowled. "Detention for the next week with me Parkinson. Now you're dismissed to bed. I'll walk you there myself."

Upon hearing they were coming out of the room, Harry turned and headed back for the party. He took extra care as he hurried back not to trip as he knew Snape would figure out he was there upon hearing the noise. He had to get back to help Hermione anyway so she could leave the party without McLaggen seeing her.

Pansy mumbled as she stepped out of the room, opening the door hard enough for it to bang against the outside wall, not daring to speed up her walking as he escorted her to the common room and watched her head down to the girls' dorm room before he turned and headed to his private quarters for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

In a compartment on the train back home for the winter holidays, Ron lies on his back, while Harry sits opposite, leafing through the Half-Blood Prince’s potions book while Lellian lays against him reading a piece of parchment. “Unbreakable Vow? You’re sure that’s what Snape said?” Lellian asked, tilting her head back to look up at her brother.  
“Positive. Why?”  
“It’s just, well, you can’t break an Unbreakable Vow.” Ron voiced.  
“I’d worked that much out for myself, funnily enough.” Replied Harry sarcastically. Lellian giggled but shook her head as she sat up and turned to face Harry.  
“No, you don’t understand --”  
“Oh, bloody hell…” Ron mutters. Causing the other two to follow his line of sight. Lavender, Ron’s self appointed girlfriend since the last won Quidditch match, which had more than enough drama follow between Ron and Hermione since then, stands outside the compartment door. Fogging the glass with her breath, she etches “Ron + Lav” and circles it with a heart. After which she mimes “I miss you” and walks away with a pout.  
“Gag…” Lellian muttered.  
“Lovely.” Came Harry’s sarcastic reply.  
“All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look!” Lellian pushed him away with a snort as she shrank back against her seat.  
“We’ll take your word for it!” She laughed. Just then, Hermione passes by and breaks stride as she spots Lavender’s handiwork she continues on. Ron shakes his head as the other two frown. Already missing their know it all friend.  
“So what happens? If you break an Unbreakable Vow?” Harry asked his sister, getting them all back on track as Ron glowers, watching as Lavender’s heart slowly vanishes.  
“You die…” She said solemnly. Closing her book, she gets up from her seat and leaves the compartment to spend what time she could with Blaise before they came to the station.

The Burrow glows with light and Holiday music rings from the wireless. Fred and George fill cups with steaming Nog and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ferry plates of food. “Eat up, eat up, everyone! There’s more to come!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice could be heard from the kitchen from where Lellian and Harry sit in deep conversation with Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley. Ron sits by silently. Lupin looks haggard. “Pansy is plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldemort. She’s been given a task or a mission -- and Snape was offering to help.” Harry told them.  
“Voldemort has chosen Pansy for a mission?”  
“Dad, I know it sounds mad --” Lupin interrupts his daughter.  
“Has it occurred to either of you that Snape was simply pretending to offer Pansy help so that he could find out what she’s up to?”  
“That’s not what it sounded like.”  
“Perhaps they’re right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all --”  
“It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore’s judgement. He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do.”  
“But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He’s said it himself --” Again Lellian gets cut off.  
“You’re blinded by hatred.”  
“Dad, I’m not --”  
“You are! People are disappearing, Lellian. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we’re doomed.” Lellian looks on in disbelief and hurt as her father gets up and leaves the room. Turning her head to face Tonks, her new mum, Lellian feels shot down as her mum gives her and Harry a furtive glance, as if to say, “Leave it.”  
“Open up, you.” Ginny’s voice said suddenly. Harry and Lellian turn to find Ginny standing behind Harry, holding something in her fingers.  
“This is where I take my leave…” Lellian sighed. Leaving the room while running a hand through her hair. Unable to believe that Remus wouldn’t believe her and Harry, and starting to wish she had taken Blaise’s offer to spend the holiday with him. The flirting between Harry and Ginny was not helping.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned Defense professor had been roped by Usagi’s infamous puppy pout into spending the holiday with her, Draco, Narcissa, Blaise (because Usagi had roped him too not wanting him to spend the holiday alone) and the outer senshi. The little group were sitting in the living room relaxing and letting their food digest while enjoying each other’s company in the intimate setting.  
“This is much better than those stuffy balls Lucius insisted on throwing every year.” Severus stated as he set a cup of tea down on a nearby nightstand from his spot on the couch.

“Definitely better. And more like the time for family that it should be.” Narcissa said in agreement.

Late into the night at the Burrow, out on the porch, Molly and Arthur, looking middle-aged and fragile, say goodbye to Lupin, Lellian, who didn’t feel like being surrounded by couples all night long, and Tonks.While the others talk, Lupin would stand a bit off to the side. Staring into the reeds. His nostrils flaring subtly. “It was delicious, Molly. Really.” Tonks assured the woman. Hugging a slightly down Lellian to her side and rubbing her arm.  
“You’re sure you won’t stay?” Molly asks.  
“No, we should go.” Tonks looks over her shoulder at Remus then back at Molly. Lellian following her gaze.  
“The first night of the cycle is always the worst.” Lellian muttered as Tonks gestures vaguely to the moon. Arthur glances at Lupin as the hairs on Remus’s knuckles rise.  
“Remus?” Lupin continues to peer into the reeds. His pupils contract as Lellian and Tonk walk over to him.  
“Sweetheart…”  
“Dad?”  
“There’s someone out there. I can smell him.”  
“Him?” Lellian asks, taking out her wand from her back pocket.  
“There’s more than one…” Suddenly, throughout the reeds, a fire rages. Flames slither out of the reeds like a snake and move towards the Burrow as Bellatrix emerges.  
“YOU!” Lellian growled, struggling as Tonks quickly grabbed onto the sixteen year old. Bellatrix grins at her then peers up at the window where Harry and Ginny stand and gives an eerie shriek.

Hurried footsteps are heard rushing down the stairs from behind them. As Harry bursts through the front door, wand drawn, he runs toward Bellatrix. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley making a poor grab at him to stop him. But it was all Lellian needed to break free and chase after her brother as Bellatrix grins, turns, and vanishes into the reeds. “Harry, no!”  
“Lellian!” Flames race up the porch steps, climb the walls of the Burrow. Lupin draws his wand and races after Harry and his daughter. “Remus!!” Ron, Fred and George would appear and join Arthur as he dashes toward the smoking marsh. Arthur glances back as Ginny emerges.  
“Ginny, stay with your mother!” But like Lellian, without a moment's hesitation, she races for the reeds. Chasing after her fellow Gryffindors.

Harry and Lellian race through the marsh. Reeds flashing past them with a few glimpses at Bellatrix. She grins, looking like a crazed wood nymph, then flits off. Her laughter mocking and enraging them. As they pursue her, fire snakes through the reeds toward them. Fred, George, Ron and Arthur fan out, running full-out. Their feet kicking up sparks as shadows splinter throughout the reeds. It’s like chasing ghosts. Ginny, copper hair gleaming, races through the reeds.

Bellatrix continues to lead Harry and Lellian on, grinning madly. Ginny comes dashing to a halt, chest heaving as she peers into the smoking marsh.A huge figure quivers through a veil of smoke. Ginny’s eyes shift, seeing Bellatrix racing forward through the reeds, then shift back as the veil of smoke evaporates. Revealing Greyback. Bellatrix makes an odd clicking noise like a signal, and Greyback edges forward. Sweeping away the reeds in front of him and revealing Harry and Lellian as they pelt forward. “Harry! Lellian! It’s a trap!” The two falter, looking toward Ginny’s voice and spy Greyback. Bellatrix stops dead, wheels in her tracks and, seeing Ginny, shrieked with rage. Raising her wand, she fires a bolt of red light which explodes in a shower of sparks around Ginny. Ginny fires back, then wheels away. Flashing through the reeds and coming face to face with Greyback, sharp teeth glittering.  
“Don’t you smell clean.” Just then, a bolt of blue bursts off Greyback’s back. He turns to see Lellian standing several yards off. As Greyback gives chase, Ginny pelts after him. Faster and faster they run, their breaths shorten until Greyback rushes into a clearing, panting, glancing about. Just then, Three bolts of light blast from opposite sides of the clearing. Greyback is blasted in the back, lifted in the air, and slammed to the ground. As he gets back up to his feet, he looks into the reeds and sees Harry, Lellian, and Ginny. Wands poised. He grins when Bellatrix’s odd, clicking signal carries through the night once again. Turning away, he exits.

The trio slowly step out of the reeds and stare at each other wordlessly as Ron, Fred, George, Arthur and Lupin come thrashing into the clearing and stop. All around them, the reeds smoke as the flames die. Across the marsh, Bellatrix’s cackle rises briefly on the air then all is quiet. For a moment. That is until what sounds like an explosions breaks the quiet of the marsh. Gasping, they all turn in the direction of the sound. Freezing with dread when they realize it came from the burrow. “Oh no….” Lellian murmured before running back to the burrow with everyone else. Breaking through the weeds, the group run up to everyone else gathered outside the Weasley home. Watching in horror and sadness as the shocked family comfort each other best they can as their home burns. Enraged, and having had more than enough of this madness, Lellian gripped her wand tightly before feeling Harry place his hand over hers to relax it.  
“We’ll make them regret this, Lellian….”  
“I hope so…”


	17. Chapter 17

When the friends returned to Hogwarts after the holidays, it was no surprise that those closest to the Potter twins knew what had happened to them over the holidays. “You were lucky to not be killed!” Usagi scolded, more like screeched, as she walked on the other side of Lellian while Hermione, who had a copy of the Daily Prophet, flanked Harry.  
“You both need to realize who you two are….”  
“WE KNOW WHAT WE ARE!” Lellian snapped, frustrated at being scolded like a child by her friends, who flinched when she raised her voice at them. Lellian sighed and shook her head. “Sorry….it’s just….I’m sorry.” The four were silent for a moment until Usagi broke it with a change of topic.  
“So tell me what Mr. Weasley said.”  
“If Dumbledore is traveling places, it’s news to the Ministry.” Harry murmured.  
“But get this,” Lellian turned her had to face Usagi. “That day at Borgin and Burkes….It seems Pansy was looking at a Vanishing Cabinet.” Hermione frowned and leaned around Harry to look at Lellian.  
“What would Pansy want with a Vanishing Cabinet?”  
“You tell me…” Lellian answered with a shrug just as Pansy cut through the hall some ways ahead of them.  
“She looks different don’t you think? Pansy….almost….ill.” Usagi said with a small frown. Lellian just scoffed and folded her arms.  
“Who could tell the difference.” She snickered, relaxing her arms as the group turned a corner and found Ron and Lavender up ahead at a window seat.  
“Lav, c’mon. Of course I’ll wear it….” They heard Ron say to the pouting blonde as he held a gold chain that spelled out My Sweetheart. Lellian gagged as Lavender squealed with some excitement.  
“That’s my Won-Won!”  
“Excuse me I have to go vomit.” Hermione mumbled before taking off away from the group while Harry spies Ginny sitting by Dean in an alcove with a laughing Seamus. Lellian follows his gaze and sees Ginny looking back. Ginny gives a feeble wave and Harry waves back.  
“Ugh….I’ll see you later, Usagi.” Lellian said with a shudder as she broke away from her brother and friend. Leaving them to do as they pleased.  
Usagi shudders in disgust as well at hearing Ron and Lavender. She watched Hermione and Lellian leave and the brief non-vocal interaction between Ginny and Harry. She remembered her promise to Draco back at the beginning of the year and tapped Harry. “Can I talk to you alone for a brief bit? Just somewhere that we won’t be overheard.” Harry nods and motioned for her to lead the way.

Usagi smiled and led the way towards the library, figuring that would be one of the best places they could go due to seeing so many of the other students all over the castle and on the grounds.

Harry followed her to the library and then led them over to a corner. Taking out various books from their classes, Harry set them on the table and opened one of them. No one would bother them if they assumed them to be studying or doing research to once again save the school, something that seemed to have become the norm over the last five years.

Usagi followed his lead and grabbed one of the books he’d taken, opening it as well to add to the illusion. “This is going to be a bit personal and I’ll understand if you feel it’s not a good time to talk about it with the war and all. But before I ask, don’t take it the wrong way. I’m of course happy with George and wouldn’t dream of straying elsewhere. But I was curious about something. I know you’ve expressed interest in girls before after that whole thing with Cho last year. But would you consider guys as well?”

Harry seemed to blush and was silent for a long time. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to find something to say, but nothing intelligent came to mind except for one word. “Wh-what?” He finally managed to say.

Usagi had to bite back a snicker at how adorable he was blushing. “Exactly what I said. I won’t judge, you know that. But I just want to know if you’ve looked at any of the guys in the same way that you’ve looked at girls. It’s normal if you have. No matter what others may say.”

“I-I….N-No.” Harry stuttered, still rather stunned over her question. But it was true. He had never even looked at his own gender the way he viewed the opposite sex. “Usagi, why are you…..why are you asking me this?” He asked, shaking his head to try and clear the stunning fog away.

“Just curious I guess.” She shrugged. “Though I would’ve hated if you actually had but was limiting yourself to girls because you think that’s what everyone wants of you. Everyone deserves to be happy in love, even you. Believe me, I know better than probably anyone how bad it is to be dating someone you don’t actually love with your whole heart just because it was expected of me.” She smiled softly. “But if you find yourself looking at guys in that way after all….don’t hesitate to come talk to me no matter what, okay?”

Harry just nodded his head and looked down at his open book as he tried to take in what Usagi had been telling him. It was a little uncomfortable having such a conversation with a girl like Usagi, but if he had to have it with someone, Harry was glad it wasn’t with Hermione or his sister. That would have been even more embarrassing than it already was for him. “Yeah, I won’t….Thanks Usagi.”

Usagi nodded. “Any time Harry.” She then pulled out one of her notebooks, a special one to help her communicate with Blaise and Rikki, scribbling in it to see if either of them were near the library and on the way to the common room since she still couldn’t be in the common room without them or Draco due to the worries about Pansy.

Rikki stopped walking in the halls as words began to appear on a page of her open notebook. It was from Usagi. Looking around quickly, Rikki went through her things till she found her quill and ink. Dipping in the tip, she quickly wrote back that she was on the way to the common rooms right now, and as Rikki’s message went through a message from Blaise appeared. Common rooms was empty and he didn’t seem to know where Pansy was. The girl had yet to be seen since breakfast and apart from the brief glance in the halls only moments ago.

Upon reading the two messages, Usagi replied to Rikki to meet her at the library. She then looked to Harry. “Got the map with you?” She whispered.

Harry arched his brow but nodded his head. “Yeah, in my bag, why?” He asked curiously, leaning over to his bag to get the map out.

“Need to check for Pansy. Blaise said she hasn’t been seen since breakfast and I want to know the chance of running into her when I leave here.” Usagi explained.

Harry just absently nodded as the distant sound of thunder rumbled outside. Taking a quick glance around, Harry slowly opened the map and laid it out on the table between them. His eyes moved over the various names and footsteps until he found Pansy Parkinson. “There.” He tapped her name and then seemed to do a double take. Why was Lellian right behind her? “What?” He murmured lowly, watching as Lellian seemed to keep at a distance while following the Slytherin girl to the seventh floor, where Pansy seemed to just vanish off the map. “She’s gone!”

Usagi’s eyes traveled over the map as well and she noted where Pansy disappeared. “Wouldn’t that be near the room of requirement?”

“I-I don’t know.” Harry admitted, looking up at the blonde. “I mean, I know it’s on the seventh floor but last year, Neville said he paced the halls for minutes before the doors just appeared to him. So it could be in any of the seventh floor hallways.” He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe Lellian will know more….”

“But we didn’t have to keep doing it for the D.A meetings last year. So what if she’s been in there often enough to where it’s the same effect in regards to how she’s using it?” She sighed. “I’ll go on to the dungeons. Want me to have Blaise head that way?”

“True. We kept going in near that one portrait…” He muttered before folding up the map, taking one last glance to his sister’s name to see her seeming to pace the hall where Pansy vanished. Hearing Usagi suggesting send Blaise, Harry gave a low grumble. Despite it having been a year since learning of his sister’s secret relation to the Slytherin boy and Draco, Harry still felt a little uneasy about leaving his sister alone with a Slytherin like Blaise. Although now Harry wasn’t sure if it was just him being over protective or if it was because he didn’t fully trust Blaise yet. “Yeah, I guess….”

Usagi gave a quiet giggle. “Honestly, you and Draco act alike sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if you two would be cute together.” She teased playfully before adding, “Blaise won’t hurt her. If for nothing more than he’d hate to be on mine and the senshi’s bad sides.” She put away her notebook after the quick scribble to Blaise and gathered some of the books to put them away. “But what are brothers for if not to annoy their sisters one minute and be overprotective of them the next?” She patted his shoulder before walking past to put the books away.

Harry, who chose to ignore her tease, as he didn’t know what to say or how to react to it, just gave a tiny smile as he gathered his things and began to put the books away in his bag. He could still remember what it was like to learn that Lellian was his sister, that he wasn’t without blood family that truly and really cared for him. He had spent the whole next summer writing back and forth with Lellian to learn all he could about his sister. “Yeah, but….for five years she and Draco and Blaise were in all some secret little friendship that I never even knew about. All those nights she would sneak away and not once did I think it was to meet with them and plot with them. And for two years, she’s been dating Zabini and I didn’t know. Then suddenly, I have an entire summer to be filled in on all the secrets and now I have to witness just how…..” He paused, seeming to search for a word that fit the relationship between his sister and Blaise.

“Lovey-dovey?” A voice offered helpfully, breaking him from his thoughts. Harry looked up to see Rikki come over to the table and just nodded.

“Yeah. That. Anyways, it’s just weird….” Harry muttered while Rikki snickered.

“Don’t worry, Potter. You’ll adjust to being associated with neutral Slytherins in no time.” Harry rolled his eyes at the American and shook his head at the grinning teen.

Usagi grinned. “I’m not quite too far off, Harry. And I meant it when I said you and Draco act alike. He’s still not quite used to being friendly towards any Weasleys at all as it is. So imagine how it is for him to deal with his sister dating one even with the past there. Maybe you just need some time to get to know Blaise directly to trust him more.”

“Yeah, maybe….” He grumbled, putting his bag over his shoulder. “Anyways, I should get going. I was suppose to see Dumbledore tonight.” He said ruffling his hair a bit. “I’ll see you guys later.” And with that Harry quickly left the library.

Rikki blinked a little confused but shrugged her shoulders and turned to the blonde. “So! Ready to go?” She asked as the incoming storm began to grow louder outside while rain began to pelt the windows.

Usagi looked to Rikki and nodded as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. “Ready. I think Harry might be a little jealous.”

“Of who? Or what?” Rikki asked with an arched brow as she followed alongside Usgai. “Surely it can’t be over Blaise spending time with Lellian…..can it? Or is it that his secret sis has someone and he doesn’t yet? Cause that’s kinda petty….”

“Not just that Lellian has someone. Seems like a few people around him are pairing up. Lellian and Blaise, me and George, Fred and Angelina, Ron and Lavender….Ginny might end up with someone soon if not already….list goes on.” She shrugged. “It’s all a lot to take in along with all the other stuff he’s been learning about Lellian. I feel for him really.”

Rikki just blinked as she listened to Usagi’s thoughts on Harry. “I really am glad to be an only child. Having a sibling sounds complicated.” She said, shrugging her shoulders as she looked away from Usagi and stared ahead of her.

“Don’t you ever wish you had a sibling though?” Usagi asked before looking ahead of them.

“Before I came here? Sure. Plenty of time.” Rikki said, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face as she adjusted her grip on her belongings. “Now? Psh. Not a chance. Not after seeing what one sibling tends to put the other through. Especially not after having met the Patil girls…..always in sync and finishing each other's sentences. It’s creepy…”  
Usagi giggled. “Believe me, that same thing about Fred and George sends me and Angelina up the walls at times. At least Draco and I and Lellian and Harry aren’t that bad.”  
“True….and your both in the same houses.” Rikki chuckled, shaking her head. “Watching you and Draco and Potter and Black…..you guys are just so different from each other.”

“Maybe it’s because we’re not identical twins. Identical twins get treated like one person at times. So it might just be easier for them to act like it. Especially Fred and George get a kick out of confusing other people like that.” Usagi explained.

Rikki laughed as she recalled seeing them act like one person on the platforms of the station just to get a rise out of Mrs. Weasley before boarding the train the year she started. It made her giggle and grin. She could remember telling her mother how she couldn’t wait to get to know the two red headed boys. “Honestly, Rikki….you befriended the strangest people.” Her mother had told her with a sigh and a fond headshake. “I suppose….but I’m still glad to be an only child. Heck, I’m even kinda grateful for it now.”

“Cause any sibling you’d have would know to start making out with their girlfriend or boyfriend every time they saw you.” Usagi teased playfully.

“Exactly! They’d be all lovey dovey on purpose to just annoy me anytime I was in the same room. And they’d be annoying. Begging me to teach them to surf or skateboard if they were a brother and a sister would just always insult my casual dress style and try to give me a…” Rikki shuddered and clutched her books to her chest. “A make-over!”

Usagi giggled. “Be happy then that it’s me in Slytherin with you and not Minako.” She gave the password to their common room and headed inside.

“Doesn’t she bake?” Rikki asked, blinking a little confused before quickly following Usagi inside before the door closed on her. “I thought she baked….and now you’re telling me she does make overs?”

Usagi snickered. “That’s Makoto, who’s in Gryffindor with Rei, Harry, Lellian, Neville and Ron that bakes. Minako is in Hufflepuff and my body double.”

“Oooooh…….” Riki blushed, lowering a head in embarrassment that she had gotten the two mixed up by name. “To be fair their names almost sound alike….” She grumbled, plopping ungracefully down onto a couch as she set her stuff down on the floor.

“Fair enough. Maybe you should discuss nicknames with them, then.” Usagi plopped down in a chair.

“Yeah maybe except…...Makoto is kinda intimidating to be around…” She said sheepishly, blushing even more as she covered her face with a couch pillow.

Usagi eyed her for a moment before her eyes widened briefly. She then stood up and started yanking the pillow. “Rikki….are you crushing on Makoto?”

“Wha-What!? N-N-No way!” She shrieked as Usagi kept yanking the pillow away from her. “D-Dont be silly!”

“Then why are you blushing?” Usagi sang.

“Because of you, dumbo!” Rikki growled, snatching the pillow back and throwing it at Usagi before quickly turning away and grumbling something about wishing Draco was around to rein in Usagi.

“Suuuurre!” Usagi rolled her eyes.”You were blushing before I asked. But it’s okay. I’ll let it go. But when you’re ready. You damn sure better treat her right.” She tossed the pillow back at Rikki.

“It wouldn’t work anyways….I’m much younger than she is.” Rikki sighed, laying back on the couch with a huff while making it sound like there was a big age gap between herself and the brunette Gryffindor from Tokyo when in fact she was only a year younger than the other. “Just let it go, Usagi….”

Usagi rolled her eyes. “There’s a bigger age gap between me and George.” She shook her head. “I already said I’d let it go. But if you decide to go for it...you have my approval. Who knows, maybe you’ll be able to get her to cook your favorite dishes from America.” She chuckled before pulling out some parchment and penning a letter to George.

Rikki glanced at her and bit her bottom lip softly before looking away again. She already does….since this summer. She thought to herself as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and began to take out her homework while scanning the room for any sign of Pansy’s arrival.

Usagi peeked a glance at Rikki and smiled softly before getting to her own homework.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, Blaise was well on his way up to the seventh floor, per Usagi’s request, to check on Lellian and possibly get a glance of what Pansy was up to.

Lellian had paced the hallway where Pansy just seemed to vanished for minutes before jumping at the loud roar of thunder. Heaving a sigh, she glanced to the window and saw the heavy downpour pelting the stained glass. “Guess I better get back to the common room…” She murmured to herself, turning to head back to Gryffindor tower when, having heard the approaching footsteps and glanced the ever growing shadow on the wall, mistook his arrival for that of a teacher's or a prefect and quickly ducked into an alcove or behind a tapestry. Pressing herself up against the wall with baited breath as she waited.

“Psst….Lels?” Blaise hissed as he looked around not wanting to risk alerting Pansy.

She silently heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing his voice. Slowly, her lips curved up into a grin as she came out of hiding. Keeping her steps as silent as possible while she got behind him and pounced with a soft laugh. “Got ya!” She teased against his ear. 

Blaise stumbled a bit when Lellian pounced him before chuckling. “Yeah, yeah you got me. Now come on silly.”

She smiled and kissed his neck before taking his hand and quickly ducking out of the hall with him in tow. Waiting till they had reached the moving stairs, Lellian looked around then laced her fingers through his. “I followed her all the way to the corridor on the seventh floor then poof! Just gone!” She said, turning to face him. “I’m wondering if she didn’t somehow manage to enter the Room of Requirement. Which only makes me wonder what she could possibly need the room for...”

“And what were you going to do then? Try to find a way to get in yourself or wait outside alone until she came out?” He questioned. “Only reason I knew to even look for you there is because of Usagi. How she managed to find out you and Pansy were up there while being in the library with your brother, I have no idea.”

“The map….” Lellian groaned and glared at the ground, murmuring to herself about needing to steal the map if they couldnt be responsible with it. “They used the bloody map! On me! Ugh!” She gave a huff and looked back up at him. “I dont know what I planned to do, but yeah..in general, I was hoping to get into the room. But I wasn’t in NEED of the room...so...no door.”

Blaise sighed. “Lels...they weren’t using it on you. Just before Usagi told me you and Pansy were up here, she’d asked where Pansy was so she could avoid her. “ He quickly explained so as to not let Lellian end up upset with Usagi and Harry when she didn’t need to be. “Or have you forgotten that Usagi is afraid Pansy might try to harm her?”

Lellian winced and bit the inside of her cheek while Blaise gently lectured her. “Honestly…” She began softly, lowering her eyes in a sense of shame. “I’ve been so caught up wanting to prove I was right about Pansy over the Holidays that I did forget. My dad….Remus was just so convinced that I was being paranoid and looking for a reason to start trouble, that he didn’t believe me when I tried to tell him about what Harry and I knew. He didn’t believe me, Blaise….and Tonks...Mum, she shot me down too….” Lellian frowned as she looked back at him. “I just wanted them to believe me so badly that I started to forget what was really important. Protecting Usagi.” 

Blaise sighed and pulled her into a hug. “It’s alright, Lels. They’re probably more focused on trying to keep everyone safe as best as they can. And as of right now, we only really have what could be considered here-say and coincidences. So for now, we’ll do what we can here and be careful and let the adults handle the other stuff. I don’t doubt you Lels, but next time, try to let someone else know if you’re going to be following Pansy. What if Harry and Usagi hadn’t checked the map and found you and Pansy somehow got the upper hand on you? From what Draco tells me, Usagi and the other girls consider you one of them. And because of that, they’d react as they would for each other.”

She smiled a little and hugged him tightly. “I’ll try to be more mindful for next time. I promise.” She murmured into his chest. Closing her eyes as she nuzzled into him a little. “Love you, Blaise...And I’m sorry I had you and the others worried.”

“Love you too.” Blaise smiled and kissed the top of her head. “No harm done, Lels.”

She stayed in his embrace for as long as she could allow herself before slowly pulling back. Looking up at him, she rose to her tiptoes and gently kissed him until her lungs begged for oxygen. “Walk me back to the tower?” She panted against his lips, laying her forehead against his with her eyes closed.

He chuckled. “You know you never have to ask.” He kissed her again before relinking their fingers and gently squeezing her hand.

“I don’t know….You could always not be in the mood and tell me no, to go risk my own neck wondering the halls this late at night by myself.” She teased with a grin before laughing as she began to make her way back to Gryffindor tower with Blaise.

“And have you mad at me plus all the other girls in all four houses? No thanks.” He laughed as he walked her back.

She laughed loudly and then quickly covered her mouth to keep it muffled. “My gender is rather frightening when angered, aren’t we?” She murmured once she had stopped laughing and leaned into Blaise as she walked, pausing on the stairs whenever they started to move, then continued on. When they got the tower, they had just started for the portrait when Harry came out of the tower with a very lovesick Ron, who kept trying to hug onto Lellian and give her compliments and asked if she was someone named Romilda or knew this Romilda girl.

Blaise almost reacted instantly to yank Ron off of Lellian but then he heard Ron’s words and looked to Harry. “Better get him to Slughorn. Want some help getting him there?”

“Please?” Groaned Harry as Ron latched onto Lellian again. Said red head was starting to become quickly irritated with her fellow Gryffindor.  
“Someone get him off me before I slap him!” She growled, keeping her hands at her side as she narrowed her eyes at the ginger. “What the bloody hell is wrong with him!?”  
“Love potion. Romilda Vane slipped it into some chocolates meant for me…” Harry muttered.

“And the idiot ate them himself, didn’t he?” Blaise sighed and started pulling Ron off of Lellian. “Come on. Sooner we get him to Slughorn, the better.”

“Thanks, mate.” Lellian sighed and shook her head.  
“Boys….” She murmured, giving Blaise a kiss before giving the Fat Lady the password and slipping inside before Ron could latch onto her again.

Still holding on tight to Ron, Blaise glanced at Harry. “Got your wand? Best way would be to levitate him but it won’t look right if I do it. Unless you rather we just drag him the whole time.”

“I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t look right for either of us to be levitating him, Zabini.” Harry said, narrowing his eyes a little bit at the Slytherin. “Just….keep a tight hold and he’ll stay upright.” He muttered, trying his best to remember how Usagi said he needed to get to know Zabini in order to not keep feeling so suspicious or mistrustful over the guy.

“You’re probably right. I just was figuring levitation would help us get him there faster.” He sighed. “Best to keep your wand at the ready anyway. Pansy might still be out and around.” Blaise kept a tight hold on Ron as they headed towards the dungeons.

“Right…” He shifted Ron as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. Keeping a tight grip on it, he readjusted his grip on Ron and glanced briefly at Zabini. “Listen, mate….while we’re on the topic of females...If you ever, EVER….give my sister a reason to cry…”

“I’ll kill myself before I ever willingly give Lels a reason to cry tears of pain.” Blaise finished for him as a sign of showing just how serious he was about Lellian. “That’ll be when you know I’ve royally fucked up. I don’t like seeing her cry because someone did her wrong and I’d rather blast my own arse off than be the cause of her pain.”

“Right. Good….” Harry said quickly, feeling just a little uncomfortable and awkward even trying to have this conversation. After all, he hadn’t exactly been a big brother for her very long. A friend, yeah. But he had spent his entire childhood believing he was an only child. Harry sometimes wondered if he was even a decent big brother who deserved a twin like Lellian at all. “So….How long, exactly, have you and my sister been um….you know?” Smooth, Harry….

“Since after Yule Ball. We were friends before that. My asking her to the ball was what started it. I didn’t expect her to say yes even to being my date. I was bloody scared that she would say no.” Blaise murmured. “You know, for not knowing you were her brother long, you’re doing a good job playing the role. As tough as she is, she tends to forget that others worry about her. I would’ve been concerned if you didn’t even try to threaten me even as late as you are in doing it. Not that it’s your fault.” He half-chuckled. “I know you would’ve threatened me even if you were still only friends. But the fact you had trouble getting it out, means you’re trying to be the brother she deserves and still adjusting to that knowledge.”

“It would be easier if I had known sooner.” Harry admitted quietly. “I grew up believing I was an only child. My aunt and uncle never spoke of my sister or my parents. Any time I even asked about my family, they just kept saying they were killed and that they were stuck with me.” He sighed, feeling his heart tighten a little. “But at the same time, I’m also a little glad I didn’t know about her until I did….I probably would have begged her to come stay with me so I wouldn’t be alone anymore, but I couldn’t put her through the things I did. It wouldn’t be fair to her. Not when she had something so….decently normal going for her.” Harry was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “Can I trust her with you, Zabini?”

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry’s sounding like he went through something not normal at home but didn’t push on that. He nodded. “You can trust her with me, Potter. I know as of right now, you haven’t had much reason to, we’re in opposite houses. But I’ll do my best not to give you a reason to regret trusting me.”

“There’s a war coming, Zabini…..I can feel it. Can’t you?” He murmured, wincing as his scar stung a little. “Something big is going to happen. Something that will change everything….And I need to know she’ll be safe. That there’s someone who can keep her safe when I can’t….” His grip on his wand tightened for a minute before he quickly relaxed his grip. Fearful he would break his wand on accident. “If something happens….something dangerous….when the chance arrives, you take her and run. Get her away from Hogwarts or from wherever and just make sure she’s safe…” He turned his head to look seriously at Blaise. “Don’t let me down on that, mate.”

“I’ll do my hardest Potter, but she’s stubborn. But I’ll be there, even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming.” Blaise nodded in agreement. “Anyone ever tell you that you and Draco act alike as protective brothers?” He then looked at him in confusion. “Are you alright?”

“You would be the second person to tell me that today…” He muttered, feeling his eye twitch as he silently wondered what it was with everyone comparing him to Draco today. “I’m fine, Zabini...come on. We’re almost there.”

Blaise shrugged. “Sorry if that stings. But considering that you both are suddenly falling into brotherly roles, it’s just kinda funny.”

“So it would seem….” He grumbled before leaning Ron against him as he knocked on Slughorn’s door. From the other side, they could hear loud footsteps and then something falling to the floor followed by Slughorn cursing.  
“Damn it all!” For a moment, Harry internally debates on the idea of having brought Ron here at all, as it seemed they had caught Slughorn at a bad time. Sadly, there is no more time to debate or reconsider his choice. The door opens and there Slughorn stands in a green velvet dressing gown and matching nightcap. Looking bleary-eyed and annoyed while something smokes on the floor behind him. Harry can see it is the floor lamp that had been sent wobbling the night of the dinner party. “Yes?” He asked wearily before seeing Blaise and Harry standing there. “Oh, Potter, Zabini. It’s you. I’m afraid I’m busy at the moment-” He starts to close the door but Harry stops it with his foot.  
“Sir, I’m sorry, I wouldn’t bother you if it weren’t absolutely-”  
“Where’s Romilda?” Ron asked suddenly, trying to peer around Slughorn before looking to Harry and Blaise. Slughorn squints over at Ron.  
“What’s the matter with Wenby?” Feeling his face heat up a little from their predicament, Harry leaned forward and whispered the problem to Slughorn, who frowned and looked Ron over again. “Ah. Very well. Bring him in.” Slughorn said, holding the door open for the three teens.  
“This is a bit embarrassing…” Grumbled Harry as he and Blaise entered Slughorn’s office with Ron.

Moments later, Slughorn, with practiced ease, mixes a concoction of powders and potions into a goblet while Ron peers into a mirror. As he paces, Harry passes “the shelf” and finds, front and center, a photograph of himself and Slughorn. Taken at the Christmas party, which he briefly recalled seeing Blaise at with his sister. “I never did ask how Lellian reacted to Pansy trying ‘gate crash’ Slughorn’s Christmas party….” He murmured, glancing at Blaise before seeing a photograph of Snape, as a young student, clutching his potions textbook. “I honestly hadn’t even recognized her that night. I probably wouldn’t have known she even went if Hermione hadn’t told me before hand in the library….” He grumbled, rubbing the spot on his head where Hermione had hit him that night.

“I’d have thought you could whip up a remedy for this in no time, Harry -- an expert potioneer like you.” Slughorn said before Blaise had a chance to answer him.

“I figured this called for a more practiced hand, sir.”

“Hello, darling. Fancy a drink?” Slughorn, Blaise, and Harry turn. Watching with mixed expressions as Ron winks into the mirror.

“Hm. Perhaps you’re right.” As Slughorn goes back to mixing, Harry eyed him furtively.

“I’m sorry, sir. About the other day. Our... misunderstanding.” Slughorn eyes Harry briefly and then looks away.

“Yes, well, water under the bridge as they say, correct?”

“I mean, I’m sure you’re tired of it, after all these years. The questions. About... Voldemort.” Slughorn’s mixing hand falters instantly.

“I’ll ask you not to use that name.” Slughorn’s stare is fierce. Finally, he turns, goblet in hand, and puts a smile on his face, his voice cheery.

“Yes, sir. It’s just, well, Dumbledore once said that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. It seemed sensible.”

“With all due respect, Dumbledore sometimes forgets that most of us do not possess powers so great that we can risk offending the most dangerous Dark Lord who ever lived.” Slughorn’s stare is fierce, as fierce as the one Dumbledore fixed Harry with. Finally, he turns away. “Alright, m’boy! Bottoms up!”

“What’s this?” Ron asked, taking the goblet from Slughorn.

“A tonic for the nerves.” Ron nodded and drinks the potion. He beams briefly, then his grin sags as he looked at Harry while wearily eyeing Blaise with unease.

“What happened to me?”

“Love potion.” Harry told him with a sigh.

“And a bloody strong one at that.”

Blaise had quietly watched and listened to the banter between Slughorn and Harry and even he had to shudder a bit at the ease of use of the dark lord’s name by Harry. He held his hands up in surrender when he noticed Ron looking at him. “Wasn’t my doing.”

“You ate a box of chocolates laced with love potion meant for me by Romilda Vane, mate….And you might wanna stay clear of Lellian for a bit too. You were kinda….grabby with her.” Harry said with a brief shudder. “You’re lucky enough as is Zabini didnt deck you just for clinging to her…”

Ron shuddered and grimaced. “I feel really...bad.”

“Pick-me-up’s what you need, m’boy.” Slughorn said, eying Harry again. “Do us all good, I think. I’ve got butterbeer, wine -- ah -- and a dazzling oak-matured mead. I had other intentions for this but given the circumstances…” Slughorn takes a stout bottle and fills a glass for Ron. As Ron sips his instantly, Slughorn fills a pair for Blaise, Harry, and himself. “There we are, boys. To life!” CRASH! Ron’s glass hits the floor and he crumples to his knees, then tumbles full out on the rug. Startling everyone as he begins to spasm horribly. Foam oozing over his lips. Harry quickly placed his drink down and rushes to him.

“Ron! Ron!!! Professor, help him!”

“I-I d-don’t understand…”

“Professor! Do something!!” While Slughorn shuffles haplessly through his bag, mumbling, at a loss, Harry quickly turns his gaze to Zabini. “Please tell me you didn’t drink any either!” He snapped, knowing the last thing he needed was an upset Lellian. 

Blaise shook his head. “Nope. Definitely glad I didn’t now.” He watched Ron in shock.

Harry shook his head and turns back to Ron. Panicking as his skin turns blue. “He’s choking!!” Harry glances about, then leaps up, and frantically begins to strip the walls of its potion stores, looking for something, anything.

A box tumbles to the floor in his search, and something spills: a scattering of stones, no bigger than a robin’s egg, shriveled and dry. Snatching one, Harry wrenches open Ron’s jaw and thrusts it deep into Ron’s throat. Instantly Ron stops moving. Paralyzed. The room is suddenly silent. “He’s not breathing.” Harry places both hands behind Ron’s head and gives it a shake. Another. “Breathe! C’mon, Ron, don’t be a prat. Breathe! BREATHE!” Harry shakes him again and again... then stops. Ron’s head rolls limply from his fingers. Slughorn looks on, mouth agape. Useless. Then...a cough, a great hiccupping cough, like a swimmer almost drowned, and Ron is back. Breathing.

“These girls are gonna kill me, Harry.” He muttered. Harry grins even as Ron lays back on the floor slips into unconsciousness. Out. But breathing.

“Is your life just full of moments like this, Potter?” Blaise asked after a few moments.

“You have no idea….” Harry chuckled, running his hands through his hair while he tried to slow his racing heart. “You think this is bad, try saving the school five years in a row with your friends and twin….”

Blaise shook his head. “Well if even part of this is what I’ve signed up for by being with Lels….well, less dull moments then.” He grinned.

“And danger….don’t forget the danger. There always seem to be danger in our adventures….” Harry chuckled, laying his forehead on his knees.

“Is this how you make friends, Potter?” He joked. “It’s not exactly unknown that you and Weasley weren’t exactly friends with Granger until after that troll in first year.”

“Don’t remind me….Hermione and Lellian were way too alike for their own good, it was scary…” He said, lifting his head to look at Blaise. “But…..in general…...I would say, yeah, this is how I seem to make friends. I mean, I wasn’t exactly as buddy-buddy with….with….” Harry took a deep breath, seeming to struggle saying the name on the tip of his tongue. “With….Cedric, either, but my sister was. Then my name comes out of the Goblet and suddenly he’s helping me figure out the next task with the egg….”

Blaise walks over to him chuckling. “You’ve got quite the life Potter. I don’t know how you manage it. Again, a lot of undull moments. And I thought the sharing a dorm with Draco was interesting.”

“What IS that like, anyways?” Harry asked, arching a brow as he got up to his feet. Neither had even noticed that Slughorn had gone for help at some point, leaving them to wait with the unconscious Gryffindor.

“It was annoying at first. There’s a reason that if I made it to breakfast with Draco, we were often late. He spends so much time primping his hair. Though Usagi has given me permission to hex him in her stead if he takes too long. So that makes it fun.”

“Uh-huh, and you’ve done so how many times now just to get to breakfast that much sooner to see my sister?” He asked jokingly as he tried to picture Draco primping himself and instead just started snickering. “I can see him doing that…..primping himself, I mean….”

“Half of those times were to see her sooner, half of those were because I was honestly hungry and wanted to make it down before all the good stuff was gone….especially with Usagi’s eating habits.” He chuckled. “You didn’t really think Draco’s hair laid down flat on its own, did you?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “We’re in a school for magic, you tell me…” He looked down at his unconscious best friend then back at Blaise. “Thank you….for helping me with him earlier. You’re not as bad as I mistook you for, Zabini.”

Blaise shrugged. “It’s no problem. I figured it was the least I could do since I was right there. Nothing to do with staying on Lellian’s good side or getting on yours.”

“Yeah, I don’t buy the staying on my sister’s good side for one minute.” Harry snickered, grinning slightly as he stuck a hand out towards Blaise. “So….Friends?”

“Friends.” Blaise took Harry’s and shook it. “So, is it true you have a horntail tattoo?” He joked.

“A what!?” Harry asked, taken back by the odd question. “I-I don’t….No. Where do you people hear all this stuff?” He grumbled, blinking in shock.

“Relax. I was joking.” Blaise laughed. “I’ve heard some talk of tattoos you might have amongst the Hufflepuffs. That would be a better choice compared to some of what I heard.”

“Hufflepuffs….I should have known.” He shook his head. “Man, what is with this school and the need for gossip!?” Unfortunately, he wouldn’t get an answer, as at that moment, Slughorn came back with Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore for Ron.


	19. Chapter 19

In the hospital wing early that morning, Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Ginny and a very somber Hermione circle Ron’s bed as Madam Pomfrey ministers to him. Slughorn sits off to the side, in a chair, looking stunned. “Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a Bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?”

“Hm? Oh. Yes... very proud.”

“I think we all agree that Mr. Potter’s actions were heroic. The question is: Why were they necessary.” McGonagall said, turning her head to look at Dumbledore.

“Why indeed.” Dumbledore takes the half-empty bottle of mead, still bearing a bit of gift wrap. “This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don’t by chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you, which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison.”

“Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself.” Slughorn admitted.

“To whom might I ask?”

“You, Headmaster.” Answered Slughorn, who was luckily saved from having to say anything else, as at that moment, the doors burst open with a worried Lavender Brown running into the room. Lellian and Blaise just behind her, but at a less frantic pace.

“Where is he? Where’s my Won-Won! Has he been asking for me?”

“If I have to hear her call him that one more time….” Lellian grumbled, only trailing off as Blaise grabbed onto her hand as a precaution to keep her from possibly hitting her fellow Gryffindor. Lavender stopped at the foot of the bed and glared daggers at Hermione. Not at all helping her case when it came to the slightly annoyed red head behind her.

“What’s she doing here?” Lavender sneered.

“Really, Lavender?” Lellian asked in disbelief.

“I might ask you the same.” Hermione said with a glare of her own.

“I happen to be his girlfriend.”

“I happen to be his... friend.” Hermione said, trailing off towards the end. It’s like watching a train wreck that you just can’t look away from… Lellian thought to herself as she kept glancing between the two female Gryffindors.

“Don’t make me laugh. You haven’t spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he’s suddenly all interesting.”

“He’s been poisoned, you daft dimbo! And for the record, I’ve always found him interesting.” Hermione frowns, a bit embarrassed when Ron suddenly snorts. Stirring slightly.

“Ha! See? He senses my presence. I’m here, Won-Won. I’m here…”

“Er... My... Nee... Er! My! Nee!” Ron, in a haze, reaches out blindly. Blushing, Hermione takes his hand. Instantly, he falls unconscious again.

“I could be wrong, Lavender….but that wasn’t your name he was crying out for.” Lellian said with a smug grin and a good dose of satisfaction. Lavender, vibrating with rage, stalks out. Dumbledore merely beams as he looks at the gathered teens.

“Ah, to be young and feel love’s keen sting. Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasley is well tended.” As Dumbledore leads the teachers past Harry, Harry studies him. Ginny passes, face very close, whispering as she indicates to Ron and Hermione.

“‘Bout time, don’t you think?” Harry watches her go, hopelessly smitten, and sees that Slughorn has paused in the doorway.

“I’ve always cherished my students. They’re my life…” Then he is gone too. Harry turns back, studies his sister and Blaise, then Hermione, whose hand is enfolded over Ron’s. She looks up and sees the faint smiles of her friends.

“Oh shut up.”

“Wasn’t even gonna say anything, ‘mione….” Lellian giggled, happily leaning into Blaise as she watched Hermione and Ron. Glad the two were finally together in their own sense. Now she just had to wait for it to be official.

Blaise snickered softly as he watched the interaction between the Gryffindors. He gives a slight nod and a grin to Harry when their eyes meet.

Harry just shook his head and took in the thankfully peaceful morning, thankful the morning had turned out with a much better outcome than it possibly could have only hours ago. With the horrifying scene all too real and fresh in his head, Harry quietly placed his hand on Hermione’s shoulder in comfort and gave a gentle squeeze before letting go. “Don’t suppose either of you have eaten yet?” Harry asked as he walked past his sister and Blaise, who he briefly patted on the shoulder before continuing on. The small exchange did not pass unnoticed to Lellian, who smiled pleased that the two had come to some sort of understanding with each other.

“Nope. I’m starved. We should get going before Usagi eats everything the Great Hall has to offer this morning.” She said with a laugh, taking Blaise’s hand as she trailed after her brother. Leaving Hermione to quietly tend to Ron.

Blaise shook his head. “I’m starving too. Though now Draco’s left at the mercy of Usagi’s hexing since Lels pulled me before I could get him.” He snickered. “This is gonna be good.”

Upon walking in the Great Hall, a glance at the Slytherin table showed that Usagi really did get to Draco. Draco was sitting with his hair clearly looking un slicked and tousled and was wincing quite a bit while squirming as if sitting was painful.

Lellian didn’t even bother to try and keep quiet the moment she saw him. Leaning against both her brother and boyfriend, she laughed loudly and held onto her sides. Her eyes watered a little as her cheeks turned rosy from her laughter. Gasping for a desperate amount of air, she fanned her face a bit but continued to laugh shamelessly.

Draco glared at Lellian upon hearing her laughing. Usagi stood and took a bow in pride.

Blaise started laughing as well. “Bet he still won't learn after this?” He looked to Harry.

Harry was trying very, very hard to contain his laughter. But the louder his sister got, the harder to was to keep his own laughter back. Not daring to open his mouth, he just nods at Blaise then turns away as he starts laughing, which only makes Lellian laugh harder.

“Oh I can’t….I can’t…..He just looks so….HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Around the Great Hall, the joining laughs of Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto could be heard as well.

Blaise looked to Lellian. “Of course. Hopefully he’ll learn not to rely on me to save him or she'll just hex him worse each time.”

She just nodded her head and fought to get oxygen into her lungs while reigning in her laughter. By this point, the entire Great Hall, except for the teachers, who merely looked on with a sense of amusement though Snape was giving a slow clap, had taken up the courage to laugh at Malfoy as well while everyone else was doing it. This was definitely a moment in time that wasn’t likely to be forgotten anytime soon.

Draco had then turned his glare onto Usagi before grabbing his stuff and storming out of the hall.

“Oh boy….” Lellian sighed once she had calmed down. She looked between the boys as she placed her hands on hips. The moment Draco had stood, the hall had fallen eerily silent. “Looks like it's time for damage control.” She said, grabbing Blaise as she started to head for Usagi. Leaving a stunned Harry in the doorway to go after Draco.

Usagi shrugged as she went back to eating before glancing at Blaise and Lellian. “What?”

“Absolutely nothing...I just didn't wanna be the one to talk to him.” Lellian told her before she started laughing again once she was sure her brother had already left the Great Hall. Not at all envying her brother for having to go and tame the angered dragon that was currently Draco.

Usagi giggled. “Can't say Draco wasn't warned. He'll get me back for it soon enough once he thinks up something.” She glanced back to the doors and saw that Harry had left. She looked back to Blaise and chuckled. “So basically your girlfriend has left her messy - haired brother to talk to my messy haired brother. Better him than you, right?”

Shamelessly, Lellian just grinned tilted her head back to look up at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. “I feel sorry for him but yet I also kind of want to go watch at the same time.” He grinned. “But I'll settle for missing out to stay out of harm's way. “

Lellian giggled with Usagi and decided to join the Slytherins that morning for breakfast. Of course this meant she kept close to Blaise and avoided any kind of eye contact with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle while she ate and chatted happily with Rikki and Usagi.

Meanwhile, Harry grumbled to himself about having a half Gryffindor and half Slytherin for a sister, while he searched for Draco. It didn't take long as Draco was muttering in one of the bathrooms while trying to fix his hair to the way he normally had it but whatever Usagi had done to him prevented it.

Harry awkwardly stood there watching him while trying to find the right words to say. He hadnt ever really been around Draco alone, much less willingly went to be civil with him. He was use to having the others there with him to keep them both civil. Biting the inside of his cheek, he allowed his eyes to glance over his messy hair and found that he….actually liked seeing Draco with messy hair. It almost made him wish that he had been the one to...Bloody hell! He mentally screamed. Startled at where his thoughts had quickly turned to. Clearing his throat as he looked away, Harry folded his arms and leaned in the doorway. “It doesn’t look as bad as you’re making it seem, mate….”

“This coming from the king of the ‘just got shagged’ look?” Draco glanced at him in the reflection. “It's one thing when it happens naturally or during certain acts. It's another thing when it's been spelled to keep me from undoing it.” He sighed and looked down. “I knew better it was only a matter of time before she got me here at school.”

“What, she get you outside of school too?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes as Draco pointed out the way his own looked. “I haven't heard complaints about my shag free hair yet, wouldn’t expect to hear them anytime soon either, Malfoy.”

“Tsukino. Or did you forget that it was announced that I share a name with Usagi now?” Draco looked back at Harry again. “Of course you wouldn't hear complaints. Most of the girls would likely enjoy running their fingers through it. It's more a sexy bad boy trait.” He chuckled. “Funny. I'm more of the bad boy and I prefer my hair all slick and neat, while you're the more innocent one with the bad boy hair.”

“Psh.” Harry scoffed, shaking his head as he looked back to Draco. His eyes roaming up the blonde up and down. “Well it’s not like I would know, unlike you. I haven’t exactly….Anyways, that’s not why I’m here.” He said, quickly changing the topic. “Look, I’m sure Usagi’s intention wasn’t to embarrass you in front of the entire school body, mate. So you may as well stop pouting and come out of hiding.”

“You’re likely right. It wasn't her intention.” Draco smiled. “I'll get her back and she knows it.” He turned and leaned against the sinks. He ran his fingers through his hair since it was stuck in the tousled look.

Harry swallowed hard as he watched Draco’s fingers go through his own hair. Giving a low growl, he turned quickly and shook his head. “Whatever. Come on, Draco….the others are already eating and at this rate, there won't be anything left for us.” Harry said before quickly exiting the bathroom. Feeling very confused about such sudden thoughts and feelings were coming from. He tried to make himself believe it was because of his talk with Usagi yesterday. That maybe, just maybe he was imagining these things. He was too afraid to admit that what he might be feeling was in fact real.

Draco hurried after him. “You okay there, Potter?”

“Fine, just hungry and tired…” It wasn’t a total lie. He was tired. After last night, he hadn’t gotten much sleep. By the time he had been allowed back to the tower, dawn wasn’t far away. Even then, he had to wake up early to tell the others about Ron, which had led to him and Ginny leaving with Hermione to the hospital wing while Lellian went to collect Blaise, and because they had been talking about Ron on the way to the Hospital wing, Lavender Brown, who had been on her way to breakfast, overheard and quickly raced off ahead of them with cries of worry. It was all just one big mess when Harry thought about it. Too much drama for the morning. He really just wanted today to be over and done with quickly so he could get some sleep.

Draco nodded. “I understand. Thanks for coming after me anyway.”

“Yeah well…..I didn't even get a choice. Much less a say….” He sighed, ruffling his hair. “Lellian all but pointed the finger at and said, ‘you’re it’ then went to go eat breakfast with your sister.”

Draco chuckled. “That sounds like something she would do. But would you have still come if you had been given a choice?”

“Honestly,” he turned his head to look at Draco, “I don’t know. Maybe. But I probably wouldn’t have come alone. To be fair, I don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to alone encounters with you, Draco….and this whole thing of us being civil for our sisters is just….” He shrugged. Not sure how to explain it.

“You're right. It's not enough for us to be civil just for our sisters. We start over, for our own sakes.” Draco agreed.

“So we have, what, a truce then?” Harry asked, arching a brow as he stopped and turned to face Draco completely.

Draco nodded. “At least to start. Build from there.” He put his hand out to him. “Truce?”

Harry eyed his outstretched hand with caution before taking it. Keeping his eyes on Draco for any sign of this possibly being a trick. “Truce….” He agreed.

Draco kept his eyes on Harry's in return. “Good.” He smiled.

“If you two are finished holding hands, you’ll be happy to know I managed to save you both something to eat and drink.” Rikki said suddenly from behind Harry. She was staring at their linked hands oddly with a small blush. Meeting their gaze, she blushed even more then quickly looked away as she cleared her throat. “Come on, ijits….before Usagi manages to sneak away the food on you both.” She said quickly.

Draco nodded. “Coming.” He winked at Harry before letting go just as he blushed.

“Tha-That’s not what….it’s not what it….” Harry blushed at Rikki’s comment as he turned to face the American. His mouth opening and closing several times in an attempt for some sort of excuse or something to come forth only to be brought to a dead silence as Draco winked at him. Making not just him and Draco blush, but Rikki as well. The girl squealed and then quickly darted off in embarrassment while calling back that she was sorry she interrupted them. “Ri-Rikki!” Could this day get any worse? Harry feared it very well could.

Draco shrugged. “Sorry about that. She's not too into the more public stuff even if it was joking. Though you're damned cute when you blush.”

Harry glared at Draco, his cheeks turning a brighter red with his ears as he quickly hurried to the Great Hall. His mind already imagining what Rikki must have said to their sisters. His eyes went wide in dread and he paled. He really needed to stop Rikki before something got taken out of context and a wild rumor sparked through the school.

Draco just watched Harry and continued his normal pace, not really caring about the chance of a rumor going through the school as he eventually strolled back into the hall.

The remainder of that day had thankfully passed with little to no events or drama. Breakfast had been slightly awkward and quiet once Draco and Harry had returned that morning. Rikki had kept squirming with discomfort and had refused to meet anyone’s gaze at the table the whole day.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, was much the same as yesterday, minus Draco being hexed by Usagi, though he did keep his hair naturally tousled.The sound of excited chatter filled the Great Hall from the Gryffindor table. Katie Bell was being released from Saint Mungo’s and was coming back to school at lunch time. But more importantly than that, Ron was free from the Hospital Wing in perfect health.

By lunchtime that day, Harry spoons soup into his mouth while perusing the Half Blood Prince’s Potion book, which laid open between himself and Lellian. Her eyes lingering, as they always seemed to whenever she glanced at the book, over the Sectumsempra spell. “For Enemies.” Ron absently mindedly twirled his wand as he covertly eyes Lavender. Hermione frowns over the Prophet when a snowflake suddenly falls upon her nose. “Ron. Stop. You’re making it snow.” Hermione scolded softly.  
“Huh?” Ron looks up, sees that it is infact snowing exclusively over the four of them. Hermione places her hand atop his wand and he blinks, as if the gesture kindles some sense-memory. “Tell me again how I broke up with Lavender?” Harry pauses on his soup, as Lellian looks up from the book and exchanges a glance with Hermione, who carefully withdraws her hand from Ron’s.  
“Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital, you see, and you talked. I don’t believe it was a long conversation.”  
“Don’t get me wrong. I’m bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It’s just she seems... a bit put out.” As one, the four glance over at Lavender and are rewarded with a lethal squint.  
“Does, doesn’t she?” Lellian said with a smirk before looking back to Ron with a curious glance. “And you say you don’t remember a thing from that night? Not one thing?”  
“Well... there is... something.” He says, not noticing the way Hermione momentarily stops breathing and hangs onto his words. “But no. It can’t be. Besides, I was completely boggled, wasn’t I?”  
“Right. Boggled…” Hermione breathed, slumping back, frowning. Harry smiles with amusement as Lellian reached across the table to give her friend’s hand a comforting squeeze. Just then, a mild commotion draws their attention.

At the back of the hall, a group of girls surrounds a new arrival. Drawing Lellian and Harry’s attention away from Hermione and Ron. “That’s Katie.” Hermione looks back at her friends. “That’s Katie Bell.” Katie Bell, pale but smiling, greets the other girls. Lellian and Harry quickly get up from their seats and hurry over.  
“How are you, Katie?” Harry asks, once they reached her. Causing her to look up at the two then back at the girls.  
“Give me a moment, girls.” The girls drift off. Lellian watches them go, curiously. “I know you’re going to ask, but I don’t know who cursed me.” Lellian looks back to her. “I’ve tried to remember. Honestly. But I just... can’t…” Katie’s eyes shift. She goes ashen. Harry and Lellian turn, following her gaze to finds Pansy Parkinson staring at them. Katie backs away, retreating to the other girls. Harry watches her go, then looks back. Catching Pansy fleeing the hall with Lellian right behind her.

Pansy hurtles past, forehead gleaming with sweat as she made a beeline right for the bathroom. She lurches to the mirror. Steadying herself against the sink. Then, with a great, heaving shudder, Pansy began to cry. The bathroom door eases open as Lellian steps in. Glaring at Pansy. Usagi’s concerns ringing through her ears. But she stops, stunned. Her eyes soften. Pansy was crying! Of all things… Parkinson’s eyes shift and widen. Horrified to be exposed to Black like this. “Parkison, are you-” Turning around quickly, she points her wand. WHOOSH! The lamp next to Lellian’s head shatters. Startling the girl with a scream. Flames crawl up the ceiling. Lellian draws her own wand. “Wa-Wait a moment!” Lellian called, hoping that maybe she could just talk to the girl, but Pansy didnt seem to want to talk. Not to her. Lellian fired back in defense. The cistern behind Pansy explodes. Water sweeps the ceiling and rains down. Pansy screamed with rage and anger as Lellian readies herself.  
“Cruci--” Then it was like time slowed. One single word came to her mind. One word flashed before her eyes. One word that she had spied from Harry’s book the night before.  
“SECTUMSEMPRA!” Blood spurts from Pansy’s face and scarlet slashes ooze through the her shirt. She staggers, stunned as she screams again and collapses. Lellian stares at her wand in horror, before moving towards Pansy. Fearful. The water around her is running red with Pansy’s blood. Making Lellian feel sick.  
“Don’t touch me! Don’t you dare touch me, Black!” Pansy screeched. Lellian stops dead in her tracks. Transfixed by a flash of something dark pushing through the wet fabric of Pansy’s  
shirtsleeve.  
“I...I...Parkinson, I didn’t…” Just then, Snape bursts through the door. Seeing Pansy, and the nature of her injuries, he eyes the horrified and stunned Lellian with keen curiosity. Kneeling, he traces the tip of his wand over Pansy’s wounds, Murmuring an eerie incantation that instantly knit the skin back together. Lellian backs away. Snape’s ancient chant ringing in her ears. Blood floating like crimson flowers on the floor before her. She kept backing away until she reaches the door, where she turns and flees quickly for Gryffindor tower. Sickened by what she had done.

Back in the hall, Blaise had been clutching the table with worry for Lellian ever since Snape had left not long after Lellian and Pansy had.

“You’re gonna put a dent in the table at this rate….” Rikki murmured, turning her head to look at him. “Why dont you just go find her or something, instead of taking it out on the table…” She turned her eyes towards the Gryffindor table and could see that others seemed to be uneased by the red heads absence as well. “Usagi…..if you were Parkinson...where would you have gone at this hour upon fleeing the Great Hall?” Rikki pushed her plate away as she stood up and began to head out for the girls bathroom.

Usagi watched Rikki leave before standing herself. “Lellian will be fine. I'm sure of it.” She made a gesture to Rei to follow her before both girls walked out of the hall as well.

Rikki was paused in a gathered crowd of curious, passing students outside the girls bathroom, which seemed to be flooding with crimson water. Rikki paled and felt terror grip tight to her heart. The American kept trying to see past everyone to see what was happening. Snape, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore were standing in the doorway while students whispered about they thought happened. Words like hexed, dead, murder, or poison floated through the various whispers and none of it was helping her nerves.

Usagi and Rei both paled upon hearing the whispers as they stopped next to Rikki. “Please not her….” Usagi whispered, hoping it wasn't Lellian they were talking about.

Rei squeezed one shoulder of both blondes. “I'll go check the common room and let you know.” She whispered before hurrying off to Gryffindor tower.

Rikki grabbed Usagi’s hand and gave it a squeeze as they lingered for a while longer in the crowd in hopes of finding out what had happened. It was only when Severus made them all return to the Great Hall that the two had to give in on getting answers. Answers that now relied heavily on whatever Rei could hopefully learn. Shaken, pale, and scared, the two blondes returned to the Great Hall but couldn't bring themselves to meet the eyes of their friends. There was nothing either of them could say that would make anyone feel better right now.

In Gryffindor tower, Lellian sat in the girls bathroom connected to their dorm. Head between her legs as she gripped at her head. She was pale and crying, her body was shaking. She looked sick. Or rather, like she had been sick or would continue to be so. She had her eyes closed tightly and just kept saying she was sorry, over and over again.

Rei knocked on the bathroom door. “Lellian?” She peeked in the door, relieved to see that Lellian at least seemed unharmed.

Lellian didn’t acknowledge Rei and remained as she was found. Rocking back and forth on her feet. Continuously muttering that she was sorry and that she didn’t mean too. The usually tough skinned Gryffindor now looked fragile and ready to break at a moment's notice.

Rei frowned in concern before going right over to the red head and pulling her into a hug. 

Lellian tensed and became frightfully still in Rei’s hold before she gasped and then grabbed onto Rei tightly with a choked sob. “Please….tell me I didn't kill her…...Tell me I didn't kill her….” Lellian pleaded as she sobbed against Rei.

Rei soothingly rubbed her back. “Last I saw, Dumbledore, Snape and Madam Pomfrey were handling it. But I'm sure it's fine. Now what happened? The others are worried about you.” She kept her voice soft and soothing while also getting a quick message to Usagi, Draco and the senshi that Lellian was safe and unharmed by way of communicators.

“Pansy, she….Katie just sort of froze and looked terrified when she saw Pansy.” Lellian began. Biting her bottom lip as she kept her tears at bay for now. “She ran from the Great Hall and I followed her. Pansy was crying! I never intended….I wanted to talk. Just talk. But she attacked me and I fought back. I froze! Only moments before I had been looking at Harry’s potion book and a spell I’d never heard of before stood out. One for enemies. I used it! And then Pansy...She….she was….” Lellian shuddered and gave another sob. “There was so much blood! She just started bleeding!”

“Oh Lellian…” Rei continued to rub her back soothingly. “You’re usually better than that. Why didn't you just disarm her?” She shook her head with a sigh. “It’ll be alright. But you're going to be asked where you found that spell, you know that.”

“Harry’s potion book….the one belonging to the Half Blood Prince that he’s been so obsessed over finding…” Lellian answered quickly, sniffling. “He’s had that book all year…..The spell was written on the top of one of the pages.”

“We've gotta warn Harry then and get him a replacement book as soon as possible.” Rei sighed. “Clearly whoever the Half-Blood prince is, they had dark intentions with creating that spell but it wasn't enough to cover the book in dark vibes.”

“Snape…..He was chanting something before I left. Some kind of counter spell. It sounded ancient…” Lellian murmured, running her hands through her hair as she began to calm down and pull herself together.

Rei frowned a bit at the mention of Snape. That he knew a counter spell seemed suspicious but considering that he did teach Defense against the Dark Arts, it wouldn’t be too surprising at the same time. So for now she wouldn’t dwell on it. “We’ll go back down when you’re ready.”

Lellian just nodded and remained leaning into Rei. Hours seemed to pass before Lellian felt stable enough to face the others. Leaving Rei to get them all together, Lellian scrubbed her face with cold water to wash away any evidence of her tears and even rinsed her mouth a few times to get rid of the bad aftertaste from heaving up her lunch. Applying just enough make-up to make her seem healthy, she smoothed down her hair and clothes before nodding to Rei. “Okay….let’s go.”

Rei nodded and smiled softly before heading back downstairs to meet up with the others with Lellian behind her. The group was all waiting outside the portrait. Blaise being the first to rush to Lellian and hug her tight, glad that she was alright.

Like with Rei she was still and tense for a few moments before her muscles seemed to relax and her arms lifted to hug Blaise tightly as if he was her lifeline. “I’m okay….I’m okay…” She murmured. Trying to put Blaise at ease.

Blaise nuzzled her hair. “I know. Please….don’t scare us like that again….don’t scare me like that again…” He murmured.

“I’m sorry…..I’m so sorry….” She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears again as she tightened her grip on Blaise while she fought the tears back. “I never meant for her to...I didn't mean to!” She pulled back enough to look at Harry. “You have to get rid of that book Harry. I used that spell….Harry it’s dangerous! She just started bleeding from all over!”

“I'm just glad it wasn't you.” Blaise murmured before listening as she spoke to Harry.

“What spell?” Harry looked at her in confusion.

Lellian was surprised he honestly didn’t know what she was talking about. WHat spell she was referring to. “Nevermind that…” She said, shaking her head. Not wanting to even say the spell in fear of what would happen. “Just get rid of the potions book, Harry. Hide it. I don’t care what you do with it, just get rid of it….Promise me!”

Harry nodded and ran off to see about hiding the book, figuring to hide it in the room of requirement.

While Harry was hiding the book, she knew not where, Lellian snuggled herself into Blaise and closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply. Not wanting to fall apart again.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Blaise held her tight and soothingly rubbed her back. 

The other girls just watched, Ron and Hermione holding hands. Draco just standing there though he did give Usagi a reassuring squeeze and a slight shake of his head in case the blond was starting to blame herself somehow.

Usagi nodded to Draco. “I’m gonna go write George and inform the outers. I’d rather they find out through one of us before rumors get worse.” She started to pull away to head to the dungeons.

“Want me to come with, Sere?” Draco whispered.

“If you want to. I mean, Pansy’s apparently indisposed for the moment so no harm there. Unless you’re just missing Harry too much?” She whispered back jokingly.

Draco gave her a small glare but said nothing to confirm nor deny her accusation. “I’ll come too…” Rikki murmured to Usagi, glancing at Lellian and Blaise before making a face and shifting her weight.

Usagi giggled at Draco’s glare before looking to Rikki and nodded. “Let’s go then you two. And Draco...feel free to go to Harry if we run into him on the way.” She softly teased again before walking with the two down towards their common room.

“An eye for an eye Sere….Just saying….” Draco growled as he followed after her and Rikki.

Usagi winked at him. “We’ll talk later Dray, promise.” She blew him a kiss over her shoulder before looking ahead again. She knew he’d get her later for teasing him about Harry again, but maybe it would work out in their favor and the school would start back on those rumors instead of focusing on what might’ve happened to Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah.” He muttered and remained quiet until they were at the common room. He growled out the password in annoyance and let Rikki and Usagi enter ahead of him. All three blonds settled in front of the fire in silence, Usagi writing the letter to George.

Once Usagi was satisfied with what she'd written, she'd stood up and headed to leave. “I'll be right back.” Without waiting for an answer or acknowledgement, she left the dungeons for the owlery.


End file.
